Darkness Finds You (Trouble Finds You Chronicle: Book 1)
by ADaughterOfWords
Summary: Lyra Crowe received her dream job- working as part of WWE in NXT. As she walks through those doors, she finds out that a man that she had a one night stand with is now known as Aleister Black. Lyra tries to put distance between herself and Aleister but when she's put in a storyline with him and her crazed ex, Devon Crane returns- Lyra realizes she needs Aleister more than ever.
1. Chapter 1: Do Not Disturb

(A/N Song: Do Not Disturb by Halestorm- Welcome to my new story! I hope you all enjoy! I have another wrestling fanfic coming up after this one soon! Thanks for all your support! xx -TM)

 _This is it_. I take a deep breath as I stand outside the arena that will be for tonight's taping of NXT. _This is what I signed up for all these months ago_.

I pull my crimson hair into a pony tail and I look at myself in my small compact mirror before I slide it back into my bag. I walk in and immediately become immersed with the sounds of people moving around and laughter.

"Ah! There's our new girl!" I look up to see Triple H approaching me with a hand extended out. "It's really nice to meet you, Lyra."

"Thank you so much," I say. "It really means so much to me to finally be here."

"We're glad to have you," Triple responds in a professional yet kind manner. "I'll introduce you to your GM, William Regal."

I get introduced to William Regal, the GM of NXT before I find my way to the Girls' locker room.

I try to keep my head down as I set my stuff down- away from the others as possible.

As I head back outside, I sit on top of a crate and watch the others on the roster move around until I see someone who makes my eyes widen.

It's Tommy. I cover my jaw with a hand as I see him walk by- he's wearing a Blackcraft snapback, a Venom Prison tank top and a pair of jeans, he's heavily tattooed, more than he has been since I last saw him three years ago and he's the current NXT champion. I quickly bury my face in my knees and close my eyes.

 _September 2015- Blackpool, England._

 _It had been a rather interesting but lovely night for me- I was outside of the local pub by myself, away from the chaos inside. I took a deep breath and I enjoyed the feel of the wind through my crimson hair._

 _Two people dressed in black approached me- one had a shaven head and the other looked skinny and rather creepy. I start to back away and I run off into an alley where one tackles me to the floor while the other watches- I feel cold steel against my throat, a knife._

 _"Help!" I scream and plead. "Someone please help me!"_

 _"You shut your mouth, luv," I hear a crisp Scottish accent from one of them. "No one is going to save you."_

 _"We got a problem here?" I hear another voice, this voice had a Dutch accent to it and I see a tall man- looked to be about 6'0", he was tattooed and he had both sides of his head shaved into a mohawk, he had a lip piercing on the side of his bottom lip. He was dressed in a button-down short sleeved shirt and black jeans._

 _"Oi! This has nothing to do with you. We found her first so piss off!" The creepy one responded and I watch the other man grin._

 _"You see, yes- this does have something to do with me." He spoke in a calm tone, but the way he spoke was spooking the other two to the bone. "It became my problem after you two decided to try and mug this woman. So, why don't you let her go and pick on someone your own size?"_

 _I was dropped to the ground as the two thugs ran at him- and I watched as he kicked both of them out- aiming for their temples. I was frozen, I didn't know what to do- but somehow I felt myself backing up at his approach._

 _"Easy there, Liefde," He says softly. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm here to help you."_

 _"Help me?_ _How do I know to trust you?_ " _I raise a brow._

 _"Because if this wasn't my problem,_ _I would have left you alone with them," He explains as he lends his hand to help me up._

 _I shake my head in understanding because he's right and I take his hand- he pulls me up on my feet._

 _"What's your name, Liefje?" He asks._

 _"L-Lyra," I say- quickly. "I'm Lyra Crowe." He smiles brightly and he extends his hand to me._

 _"Well, Lyra," His voice is like velvet and almost intoxicating with the way he speaks. "My name is Tommy. Now that we've met, why don't I take you home?"_

 _"I'd like that," I tell him. "Thank you."_

 _Tommy walks with me to his rental car that he's using- which is black and I sit in the front seat._

 _I can smell cologne with a touch of smoke coming from inside the car and it drove me crazy. I tried to stay calm but I knew that I wanted Tommy. I wanted him so badly._

 _When he walks me to my apartment door - I stop._

 _"Thank you for earlier," I say. "Would you like to come in?"_

 _"No problem. I would but I have a plane to catch tomorrow morning," He says._

 _Now or never. I thought. My heart starts racing in my chest- but I couldn't control myself anymore. I put my arm around his neck and I kiss him._

 _He seems unsure of what just happened but he does kiss me back- his tongue sweeping across my lower lip, I open my mouth and I feel my tongue duel with his._

 _I moan softly and I pull him closer- I feel him growing in his jeans. He wants me too._

 _"This is going to get me into a lot of trouble," Tommy spoke softly as we break away, kissing my neck and squeezing my breasts through my dress. "But I can make an exception for this one night."_

 _With a loud bang, I bring him inside- kissing him all the way to my bedroom- I close my door._

 _I push him onto my bed and I unzip my dress- revealing nothing but a pair of underwear beneath._

 _He's amazed by the way I look with all my tattoos- I straddle his hips and unbutton his shirt- revealing more tattoos underneath._

 _He tosses the shirt aside and kisses me- he kisses down my neck and to my breast, where he takes my nipple into his mouth, I moan- my hips lifting to touch his hard-on in his pants._ _He groans as he keeps sucking on my breast. He pushes his fingers into my panties- fucking my clit with his fingers. I moan loudly and feel myself riding his fingers._

 _"You're so wet, Liefde," He groans as he tears the fabric off- leaving me entirely naked_ _as he licked my clit and I groan, grabbing his hair as he nipped and sucked on my clitoris._

 _I reach for his pants- unbuttoning and unzipping them, with a move of his hips, they're off and we're now completely naked._ _He flips me over onto my back and continues his kisses- even though I reach down and stroke him, which makes him hiss at my touch._

 _"No more foreplay," I whispered as I panted and tugged on his lip ring. "I want you inside me."_

 _I'm pretty sure that I blacked out from the pleasure that I had from that night- because I woke up the next morning, there was a note next to my pillow. I sit up and I read the letter._

 _Lyra,_

 _Last night was one of the best nights of my entire life. I'm still thinking about you as I'm leaving Blackpool. I wish I could have stayed longer and gotten to know you better like a true gentleman would but I couldn't because of my traveling schedule, you'll just have to forgive me for that._

 _I hope I see you again someday. Thank you for making my trip back to England memorable, I'll never forget it._

 _Tommy._

I cried for the first time in a long time that morning. Because I'd fallen in love with someone who had just been a one night stand. And I didn't have the chance to tell him how I felt. And now, knowing that he's now my co-worker is going to make this even more difficult.


	2. Chapter 2: Malevolence

(Song: "Malevolence" by New Years Day. I hope you guys enjoy the new update! and I'm sending out my best wishes to Aleister Black, who is currently injured atm and might miss TakeOver. I'm heartbroken but I wish him a quick and speedy recovery! -TM)

"Are you all right?" I hear a voice, it makes me jump and I see a blonde girl standing across from where I'd been sitting and I straighten up for a moment so I can get a better look. It's Candice LeRae. I've seen her back in the Indies, she's Johnny Gargano's wife.

"Uh, not really." I say, rather quietly. Candice looks at me in amusement and shakes her head.

"I can tell, clearly," Candice tells me. "You've been staring at Aleister and looked like you've seen a ghost."

"Aleister?" I ask as I raise my eyebrow and she nods her head. "That's what he's going by now? I know him as Tommy."

"Yes, Aleister Black is his name," She explains. "He's the NXT champion. Oh, I'm sorry- I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Candice LeRae."

"Lyra Crowe," I say as I shake her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"So, what is your history with Aleister? If you don't mind sharing?" Candice asks. I cross my arms.

"Well, Aleister actually saved me from getting mugged a few years ago and it lead into a one night stand," I explain. "Which is why I was so shocked to see him here- when he left the next morning, I didn't tell him that I felt something for him."

"Lyra, that's not something you should hide from him about," Candice reassures me as she wraps an arm around me. "Eventually you both will see each other again and you won't have a choice but to talk to him about it."

She's right but I'm not ready to face him just yet- I need time before I speak with him. Which I'm sure she can understand so she invites me to catering and I sit with her and Johnny Gargano and tell them a little bit more about myself. I look past Candice's shoulder and I see Tommy walk in. I gasp and Candice looks over to see him too.

She takes my hand and squeezes it softly to comfort me. And I watch as Tommy's eyes focus on me- he seems rather cold, but it takes him a second to realize that it's me because of my crimson hair. His eyes widen and his eyebrows raise in shock.

"I-I'm gonna go. I'll see you both later." I say as I get up and I walk out of catering. I can hear Tommy's voice calling my name but I brush it off, ignoring him. I feel my phone vibrate against my pocket and I pick it up. Noticing the number, I immediately ignore the call and I sink into a corner taking a breath or two.

Because the person who has been trying to reach me is my ex, Devon Crane. There's a lot of bad stuff that happened between myself and Devon- I found out a lot of things about him that I didn't need to know and it escalated into violence. I barely got away with my life. I bury my head in my hands as tears fill my eyes. A hand on my shoulder jolts me as I jump and I look up to see Tommy has knelt in front of me. I didn't know what to say to him so I stay quiet.

"You're the last person I wanted to see today," I say, quietly.

"I wanted to make sure that my mind wasn't playing tricks on me," He spoke and immediately his Dutch accent drew me to what I felt that night- my heart starts to race in my chest. "That it's really you, Lyra."

"Yes," I say. "It's me. The girl you saved, fucked and left back in England almost three years ago."

Tommy narrows his eyes at my tone of voice. "Lyra, I told you I was sorry- that I wanted to stay and get to know you better. I couldn't because of my travel schedule. I didn't mean to hurt you that night."

"Well, you did," I grit my teeth as I stand. "Just leave me alone, Tommy. Please." I walk away at that moment- trying not to cry.

I wanted this day to be over and forgotten with already and I knew that the only way I was going to be able to be working here is if I put this stuff that I have with Tommy aside and avoid him until I could figure out a better way to handle it.

Because I can't bear to talk to him. Not right now at least. But I have something else on my mind- my first match. I'm going against Kairi Sane, The Pirate Princess for tonight's NXT taping. I blink away the tears from my eyes as I head into the locker room to change into my gear- which is a vinyl halter crop top, black spandex leggings with scythes on the left and right side.

A pair of combat boots on my feet, my faux leather studded vest with a scythe painted on the back- lastly, my favorite black faux leather fingerless gloves and an "Unholy" hat flipped backwards from Blackcraft. I head up to Gorilla and I stretch and warm up for my match.

I watch on the monitor as Kairi makes her entrance and I take another breath- getting myself into the zone of who "The Reaper" Athena Steele is. Athena wants a good fight and that's what I'm getting her.

"Introducing her opponent- from Blackpool, England. She is "The Reaper" Athena Steele!"

 _So soft, so gentle this rose is kind and still  
With change comes hatred now time to kill_

 _I've heard it all, I know I cared too much  
But It's cruel I'd let you die  
I'll take the fall, I'll be the heartless one  
My veins are made of ice_

 _Well, I'm not afraid to take the world on myself_  
 _But if I can't have it all then no one will_

 _Nothing's gonna save me_

 _The evil that I see has taken over me_

 _No one's gonna save me_

 _The damage has been done I'm righting all the wrongs  
I'm relentless like you made me_

I walk out with little to zero expression on my face with the arena dark and smoke coming through and the crowd cheers as I head down to the ring with a menacing glare in my eye. I step inside the ring and I walk around her, eyeing her down before I sit on the corner. The lights come back on and I hear the bell.

And I immediately launch into attack mode- not letting her have a single chance of getting an attack on me, but she does- I do get tossed into the steel steps and into the corner a few times, but I countered as she was running at me with a roundhouse kick that stunned her where she stood, which gave me the cue to use Reaper's Scythe, which is a sit-out powerbomb and I covered her. One. Two. Three.

"Here is your winner, Athena Steele!" I hear the roar of the crowd as I stand and I take a bow before I head out of the ring.

As I walked backstage to get changed and ready for the next show- I noticed that Tommy was there, watching my match. I narrow my eyes at him but he smirks and applauds me. I roll my eyes and I walk away from Gorilla.

"Hey, Tommy, Lyra, come here a minute." I hear Triple H's voice and I gulp. Oh, boy. I follow Tommy over to where Triple H is standing- watching the monitors.

"Yeah?" Tommy says as I stand next to him and I cross my arms.

"Since it seems that you were impressed with Lyra's debut," Triple says. "I'm putting you two in the next few storylines together."

In that moment- I clutched onto the table and tried not to pass out. Me and Tommy? IN A STORYLINE? I felt like I was going to have a sheer panic attack.

Well, looks like Candice is right after all- I won't have a choice but to talk to Tommy about this and not hide it anymore. Which is a relief but it's also scary how he'll react.


	3. Chapter 3: Haunted

(Song: "Haunted" by Diamante. I hope you guys are liking this series so far! Because I've been having a hell of a time writing Lyra and Aleister's story! Also, I saw on Aleister's snapchat that he's doing better, which is such a relief. I hope he comes back soon! And from this chapter on, I'll be referencing him as Aleister. Makes it easier for me. -TM. )

 _A storyline. With Aleister._ This couldn't be real- it couldn't be. He looked just as shocked as I was, because I had no idea this was coming. No idea. I mentally try to pull myself together so I don't lose it in front of my boss but he beats me to it.

"Understood," Aleister spoke and I raise my brow. He gives me a look of- " _Don't worry. I got this_." in his eye. I nod. "I look forward to working with Lyra a little bit more. Thank you for the opportunity."

"Not a problem, champ." Triple responds and I walk away after Aleister exchanges his phone number with me so if I need him, I can call him- I head into the locker room and I change into a Killstar "You say witch like it's a bad thing" tee and a pair of black jeans with zippers and chains- a pair of high heeled boots and a "Never trust the living" Blackcraft snapback on my head.

All I wanted to do was go to the hotel room, and try to get a good night's sleep. When the taping was wrapped, I get a ride to the nearest hotel with Candice and Johnny Gargano who are too kind to offer me the ride. I head up to my room after getting checked in.

I set my suitcase aside and I change out of my clothes into a baggy Metallica tee and some basketball shorts that my sister, Wysteria, gave me. I turn on an audiobook to read before bed- I'm currently reading The Diviners by Libba Bray, which is a pretty spooky book. After listening to a few hours of it, I go to sleep.

 _ ** **"No!" I scream as I feel the rope wrap around my neck, my hands grabbing my throat as Devon pulls me backwards against him, the pressure choking me out. I cough and scream for help.****_

 ** _ **"No one is going to save you, bitch." He growled in my ear as he tightened the rope around me. My vision blurring into black.**_**

"Shit!" I sit up in bed- sweat dripping down my face. I run my fingers over the faint scar around my neck, where Devon did strangle me with that rope- it rubbed me raw til I bled. My hands are shaking as I reach for my phone on the nightstand, which I grab and I call the one person I never thought I would call.

A few minutes later, there are soft knocks at my door- I get out of bed and I open the door to see Aleister standing there, his eyes looking concerned. I invite him in and I close the door.

"I got your call. Are you all right?" He asks as I sit down on the bed. I take a breath as I bury my face in my hands- trying to breathe and process the nightmare and know that I'm not there anymore.

"Yeah," I say as I look up at him. "I had a really bad nightmare and I didn't know who else to turn to. I'm sorry if I disturbed your night at all."

"No, you didn't," Aleister spoke softly as he sits next to me on the bed. "What happened?"

"Right, so after that night when you saved me and you left," I say. "I formed a relationship with someone else and it turned really bad. The only way I survived was that my neck wasn't broken. But I was strangled with rope and it rubbed me raw until I started bleeding. That's why I have this scar right here."

Aleister's eyes widen as I move my hair back behind my ear- I keep my scar hidden with my hair so no one can see it. The scar goes completely around my neck, it looks like I hung myself but it's actually quite the opposite. I close my eyes as I feel his hand caress the mark forever embedded in my flesh.

"I'm so sorry, Liefje," He murmurs. "Now I see why you've been on edge since you've started here. You're afraid that something like that will happen again."

I nod as I wipe away a tear that falls and I stare into his eyes- the piercing gaze staring back, causing me to shiver.

"No. I should be the one who's sorry," I respond. "I lashed out at you when all you wanted to do was help me. And I felt like a total ass about it."

"Don't apologize, Liefde. You had every right to be," Aleister explains. "I didn't know what was going on and now I do. So I understand."

I sniffle and he rests his hand on my shoulder in comfort- his eyes soft and tender. He takes my hand and he gently pulls me to him- he hugs me. I close my eyes and I hug him back- feeling his hand on my back and a nuzzle of his cheek on the top of my head. I sob and I bury my head on his shoulder.

"Huil niet, kleine kraai. Het gaat om goed te zijn." He whispers as he rests his chin on my head. Even though that nightmare shook me to my core, hearing him speak Dutch to me made me almost melt in his hug.

Inhaling the scent of his cologne with a trace of smoke makes me feel at ease- knowing I made the right decision. Eventually I do feel calm and I pull myself out of his hug.

"Thank you," I whispered softly. Aleister gave me a side smile and he presses a kiss onto my forehead.

"Of course, liefde," He says as he moves my hair back in place so it hides my scar. "If something happens with him, promise me that you'll call me. I'll handle it."

I nod and he stands up and I settle back down in bed as he turns to my hotel room door. But before he steps back into the hallway, he turns to me. "Lyra, I want you to know- I still feel the same way that I did when I saved you that night. Don't forget that, liefje."

My heart flutters in my chest as I close my eyes and I hear the door close behind him.


	4. Chapter 4: Gangsta

(Song: "Gangsta" by New Years Day. Got a new update for you! So, I'm going to be doing a bit of a time jump so with this section- this is the start of the Lars Sullivan feud, which is the first storyline that Aleister will be doing with Lyra. Enjoy! -TM)

 _NXT Taping- June 13th, 2018._

" _So, how's NXT_?" I was facetiming my friend, Ash Costello who's currently getting ready to go on tour with her band, New Year's Day and with Halestorm and In This Moment. I met Ash when I was back in the indies, we met because their tour bus broke down and I stopped along the road to help. We've been best friends ever since.

"It's good. I'm working my first storyline this week," I explain as I'm getting my makeup done- I'm dressed in a Blackcraft "Sinners Are Winners" crop top and a pair of black velvet leggings I bought from Black Milk Clothing. I'm also wearing a Killstar "Astrid" choker with a rose and chains on it.

" _I would assume so because you wouldn't look as fucking gorgeous as you do,_ " Ash said and I roll my eyes, sticking my tongue out at her. " _They must be pairing you with someone._ _Who is it_?"

"Do you remember that guy Tommy that saved me three years ago?" I say and Ash raises a brow and nods before finally putting it together and squeaks. _"You're working with him?! Girl, you're a lucky bitch!"_

I giggle at her. "What makes this all the more special is that a few nights ago, he told me that he did feel the same way about me that night."

" _Aww_ ," Ash says with a squeal. " _I'm going to cry_."

I laughed as she pretended to cry of happiness and Ash then tells me she has to go because NYD has to rehearse for their first show on Sunday.

"Hey, Lyra? Aleister's looking for you." Adam Cole says as he puts his hand on my shoulder as he walks by. I nod as I get the last touches of my makeup done- a smoky eye and red lips.

I walk past hair and makeup and I walk around backstage until I see the back of Aleister's leather vest with the tarot card. My breath catches in my throat as I silently made my approach- he usually takes a few minutes away from everyone so he can get focused to head to the ring.

"Aleister," I spoke. He slowly turns and he meets my eyes. With a side smirk on his face, he pulls me into a hug, which is nice. "Adam said you were looking for me?"

"Yes, Liefde," Aleister says softly. "I wanted to make sure you're doing okay after what happened the other night."

I smile at his kindness and I pull out of the hug, nodding my head. "Good. Since this is your first storyline with me- I want you to stay back tonight. I don't want you to get hurt."

That made me raise a brow at him. "Why? You don't think I can handle myself?" I ask. I hear him chuckle lightly and he rests both of his hands on my shoulders.

"No. That's not it, kleine kraai," Aleister reassures me. "I know you can handle yourself. Lars Sullivan is a monster and I don't want you to get caught in the crosshairs."

He had a point- Lars was pretty intimidating up close so I understood that he wants me to be safe. I sigh and I nod, even though I'm slightly annoyed. Aleister shakes his head in amusement at my face. I narrow my eyes at him.

"What? Something funny?" I respond.

"No. You're adorable when you're annoyed," Aleister tells me and I blush, roll my eyes, mutter " _shut it_ " under my breath and push him lightly- making him laugh. He says I'm adorable when I'm annoyed- you should see the way he looks when he smiles brightly or laughs.

He's got this cute dimple which makes my heart melt but I don't say anything to him. "There's also something else I wanted to ask you- after the show, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me tonight."

"Tonight? As in, are you asking me out on a date?" I try to cough out the words.

"Yes. Because I promised you when I left that I wanted to get to know you better." Aleister replies and I see the sincere look in his eye and he smirks at me. "This is me making sure on that promise."

"Yeah. Why not?" I tell him. He smiles softly and he places a kiss onto the top of my head as I walk with him to Gorilla and when "The Root of All Evil" plays- Aleister heads out to the ring and I hear the loud sounds of the crowd cheering for him as I watch him on the monitor backstage.

As the arena lights back up- Aleister has a mic in his hand and I cross my arms and watch him. And I pull my phone out of my pocket and I text Ash.

 _Guess who's going out on a date with Aleister Black tonight?_ I hear my phone vibrate after a minute and I laugh at the responding message from Ash. _He asked you out?! OMG, Lyra- You HAVE to give me the details!_

"So, Lars Sullivan thinks he's got my number," Aleister's voice brings me back to reality as I look up at the monitor and I rest my phone in my arm. "Lars Sullivan caught my strike. The same strike that I have used to knock all of my opponents down and I'm not going to lie. It rattled me a little bit. But he will feel the full force of the Black Mass at NXT TakeOver: Chicago!"

I hear the crowd cheer and I smile slightly as I respond to Ash's text. _Yes, mother. I'll give you all the details._

 _Hey, you're the lucky one who gets to date probably one of the hottest guys to come out of Amsterdam (Sorry, I had to make sure Jimmy wasn't in the room when I said that- lol)! Also, if this goes well- we can have a double date, you and Aleister and me and Jimmy!_

Shaking my head I put my phone in my pocket as I see Lars coming out to the ring, I get a little nervous as I watch Aleister drop the mic, he takes his vest off and sets the NXT title down.

Lars run into the ring and Aleister starts attacking him with strikes and kicks, he gets clotheslined to the ground and my heart lurches in my throat. I watch and cringe as Lars hits him with the Freak Accident, leaving Aleister on the ground. I walk through the curtain and I slowly make my way down the ramp as Lars walks past me.

" _What's Athena Steele doing out here_?"

" _That's what I'd like to know, what is The Reaper doing out here_?"

I hear the commentator's voices. I quickly slip inside the ring and I kneel by Aleister's side, making sure he's okay.

"You good?" I ask and Aleister looks up at me- he nods and I stand, offering my black nailed hand to him. He takes my hand and starts to get back on his feet. As the taping wraps, Aleister and I head backstage.

"So, why don't you get your bags and change? I'll meet you in the parking lot and we'll be off," Aleister asks and I nod as I head into the women's locker room to grab my stuff, almost bumping into Candice on the way out.

"Easy there! Where are you going in such a hurry?" She asks.

"Sorry, Candice. I've got a date with Aleister." I respond and she smiles as if she'd knew that this had been coming. I change from my Blackcraft top and jeans to my Killstar "Cosmik" skater dress- I change my boots to my Killstar high heels- I wear my "Fancy AF" choker and my "Elemental" earrings, I fix my make up and brush my hair into a ponytail. I stared at myself in the mirror and I took a deep breath as I try to control the nerves.

"Don't be a coward, Lyra," I mutter under my breath as I walk back out of the locker room with my stuff.

I walk out to the parking lot- I spot Aleister, he's changed out of his wrestling gear into a black button-down shirt and black dress pants. His hair is back and out of his face. I smell cologne lingering off his skin as he presses a kiss on my knuckles.

"Wow. Je ziet er zo mooi, mijn kleine kraai." Aleister's voice is soft and tender, romantic even and my heart flutters in my chest as he offers to put my bags in the back of the SUV. Hearing those words, I notice that he said I look beautiful and I blush.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself. Are you ever going to tell me what 'kleine kraai' means?" I ask as he, being the perfect gentleman, opens the door for me. He grins as he plays with his lip ring as he closes the door and gets in the driver's seat. We take off then, leaving the arena.

"That, liefde, is for me to know and you to find out," Aleister teases with a chuckle. I sigh, shaking my head. For the first half of our date, Aleister stops and takes me to this wonderful restaurant for dinner. And he's impressed the hell out of me by reserving the most private booth with candlelight to give the room an ethereal glow.

"So, Lyra," Aleister says as I break out from literally staring off for a moment. "Tell me about you."

I gulp softly as I think about what I'm going to say next- do I bring up my life? Will he judge me for it?

"Well, there's nothing really special about my life," I say. Aleister looked at me and he narrowed his eyes for a second.

"Please," Aleister scoffs softly. "There has to be more than that. Lyra, I'm not going to judge you. You have my word."

 _That's reassuring_ and I take a breath as Aleister's hand reaches for mine across the table and feeling his thumb trace the back of my hand felt really nice and sweet.

"Alright," I confess. "If you want to know more about me, let me start here- I was raised in Blackpool, England. Growing up was really hard for me, my mother and my had a father who drank his life savings away and he beat my mother. And we were really struggling to get by mostly, moving from house to house. Then one day, my father just left us. So it's been me, my mom and my sister ever since. When we finally were able to find a place that my mother could afford and were able to go to school, the kids there treated us like shit mostly. But it was because of their judgement is why it lead me to liking metal music and wearing black from head to toe. Because I wanted to be who I felt like at the time and I still do.

The kids at my school made a petition for me and my sister to kill ourselves and every kid signed it. Which lead to me having depression, fear and anxiety towards other people because I felt afraid that they would judge me or make jokes about me or my sister- so I overdosed on my mom's painkillers. And after I recovered from the overdose, I started finding myself becoming more drawn to wrestling so I was determined to spend every penny I had to go to wrestling school. Which is what started the idea of "The Reaper" that I created. The Reaper's my darker side and she's the balance to my light.

Paige and her mother Saraya Knight trained me at their family's wrestling school- I was signed into Ring of Honor and mentored by Marty Scrull, I worked with The Bullet Club and the rest is history as they say.."

Aleister looks at me in shock- I see a look of admiration in his eyes and it makes my heart melt.

"You're a brave person, liefde," Aleister murmurs. "See, I knew you had to have had something special hidden under your sleeve. You're such a strong person to have gone through all of the shit you've faced. You're a warrior, kleine kraai. Don't ever forget that."

"Thank you," I whisper. "People like you help me see that I can overcome anything."

Aleister kisses my hand and smiles softly, I feel his free hand brushing the side of my cheek.

"Was it when you were in The Bullet Club that you met your ex?" Aleister asks. I freeze at the mention of him but for Aleister's sake, I do share with him as much as he wants to know.

"Yes," I say. "It seemed like a normal relationship to some but it wasn't- the only person who knew what was really going on was Marty and Marty threatened that he would beat his ass if he put his hands on me again. My ex did such awful things to me. He hurt me in ways that I would never erase from my memory. It wasn't until when he strangled me with the rope was my calling card to leave. Then afterward, I was told that I have PTSD, which is why I'm always on edge all the time."

Tears threaten to fall but I blink them away. Aleister's eyes and his entire body softens, I can see a new look in his eye- love. He doesn't have to say anything to express it. I can feel it in myself too.

"Don't cry, Lyra," Aleister whispers. "I promise you, I will never hurt you like he did and I will not let another monster like him lay a single hand on you. Never."

In my heartest of hearts- I believed him.

After our most wonderful dinner and giving me a chance to know him better- which I now do, Aleister throws in one more surprise. Which is going to the local animal shelter and seeing their cats. We met several adorable cats but there was one that caught my eye- a black kitten with green eyes, white paws and a white chest, that same kitten grew attached to Aleister as well- seeing him with her warmed my heart.

We noticed that people weren't interested in her because she was blind in her left eye. But that made us both fall even more in love with her- she was an outcast, like us.

Aleister pays to adopt Luna as a gift for me and he takes her with us- he offers me a place to stay for the next two days until TakeOver: Chicago. Which is really kind of him.

"Thank you," I say as we walk up the steps to his place. I rest my hand in his arm. "For this. I've never had this much fun."

"You're welcome, Lyra," Aleister murmurs. "I'm glad you decided to join me tonight."

I smile and I turn to kiss him on the cheek but his hand around my waist catches me by surprise, making me gasp softly. He brings me to him, my heart is racing as I feel his thumb lift my chin up so I meet his piercing gaze.

In the simplest of moments, Aleister has his forehead resting against mine, so I close my eyes. His thumb moves from my chin to the side of my face, cupping my cheek.

It feels almost as if time stood still the second I feel him brush his lips against mine- my breath catches in my throat and the shock begins to wear off as I too kiss him back, feeling the cold of his lip ring against me, making chills go down my spine.

My arms wrap around his neck, bringing him closer as he proceeds to deepen the kiss. I don't want to leave this moment, it's too perfect- but we have to in order to breathe. Aleister pulls away and I breathe again.

"Come on, liefje," Aleister says as he wraps an arm around my shoulders. "Let's go inside."

I nod and I walk inside his place- he sets down Luna's cat carrier and I hear meowing, I turn and I see Aleister's cats, Totty Potato and Tubby Tomato coming downstairs. They immediately start smelling Aleister, they smell Luna on him- they give him strange looks and I giggle softly.

Aleister proceeds to tell me where the guest room is so I can change out of my dress. I nod and head upstairs to the room on the left, across from his bedroom. I change out of my Killstar dress and into my oversized band tee and my shorts, I pull my hair into a bun and I take my makeup off for the night.

I walk back downstairs and I see Aleister is laying on the couch with Totty and Tubby, he had let Luna out of her carrier and she's exploring her new home.

I join Aleister on the couch and Totty walks over to me, he gives me a few curious sniffs before nuzzling his head into me, I smile and I pet him behind the ears. Tubby is a little hesitant but I know he'll warm up to me eventually so I don't worry.

Aleister puts his hand out after a few minutes, I take his hand and he pulls me to his chest- I smile and I rest my cheek against it as his tattooed arms wrap around me and I feel safety in his embrace- my fears and PTSD slip away for the first time in a while.


	5. Chapter 5: Gasoline

(Song: "Gasoline" by Halsey. Got another update for you! And I am going to introduce Zelina Vega, since her and Aleister are together, supposedly- so this will include their breakup here. And the lyrics that I use in the breakup is to "Black Ink Revenge" by Automatic Loveletter. But, enjoy! -TM)

 _NXT TakeOver: Chicago II- June 16th, 2018._

My phone alarm started vibrating- telling me that I had to get up soon so I could make my flight to Chicago for NXT TakeOver with Aleister, I groan softly as I get out of bed and I change into a Blackcraft 'Dead Inside' crop top with a hearse on it and a pair of leggings from Killstar that has bats on them after I shower and I pull my rib length crimson and black hair into a ponytail.

Aleister's still asleep so I decide to make him some breakfast since he had been so kind to me. I turn on my Spotify at a soft volume as I decide on what to make him.

I hear a couple of mews and I see that Totty and Tubby are awake, which means Luna is still in Aleister's bedroom.

"Good morning, you two," I say as I greet Totty and Tubby. "Let's see, what should we make for your ceteded."

I start rummaging around the kitchen quietly so I don't wake Aleister up. I then decide on making something my mom used to make me and my sister- which is S'mores French Toast. Luckily he has chocolate and marshmallows for me to do this. I start making breakfast and as I do- " _Saturday Night_ " by The Misfits starts to play on my Spotify and I can't help but sing along to it softly.

" _I can remember when I saw her last, we were running around and having a blast- but the back seat at the drive in is so lonely without you_ ," I sing as I flip the French Toast around in the skillet. " _I know when you're home, I was thinking about you- there was something I forgot to say, I was crying on a Saturday night, I was out cruising without you- they were playing our song, crying on a Saturday night..._ "

I hear applause and it makes me almost jump out of my skin- I turn and I see a rather shirtless Aleister standing there with a smile on his rather exhausted lips.

"Fuck, you scared me." I say as I gather my breath. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear you sing- which I loved every second of," Aleister says as he walks over to me, he hugs me from behind and he kisses my temple. "Good morning, kleine kraai."

"Good morning to you too. So, I made you breakfast," I tell him as I set a plate over by him. "Since you've been so kind to me the last two days."

Aleister's tired eyes soften and he presses a kiss to my lips in thanks and I watch as he gets Totty, Tubby and Luna their breakfast. As we settle down to eat- I couldn't help but wonder if Aleister did as I tried, tried to move on from that night but couldn't.

"Something on your mind, liefde?" Aleister's voice brought me back.

"Yeah," I say. "Did you ever try and move on after that night back in 2015?"

Aleister leans back against the kitchen counter and I watched as he thought about the response to my question. I smile a little and I rest my hand on top of his, reassuring him that he doesn't have to tell me if he doesn't want to. He gives me a small smile and he kisses the back of my hand.

"After that night," Aleister tells me. "I kept telling myself that it was only that night. And so, last year- I met Thea, who's now Zelina Vega. We connected that entire year and then we broke up back in April."

 _April 2018- Orlando, Florida._

 _The rain was heavy as Aleister pulled into his apartment that he shared with Zelina Vega, his current girlfriend. Rushing to the door to avoid getting wet, he noticed something in the window of his place that looked odd to him._

 _I can't stomach this_

 _I think I'm going to be sick_

 _My heart's made of wick and you put the fire out of it_

 _He saw her giggling and smiling but it wasn't because of him. He saw there was another person in his place and she closed the window curtains. But he knew who was in his apartment with her- it was Andrade "Cien" Almas, the wrestler that she managed. The same person he beat and won the NXT title from._

 _Aleister felt the bile coming up his throat- he had a raw sickening in his stomach, but controlled himself enough so he wouldn't vomit at the sight before him- the same sight that also threw him into a blind rage. She did the one thing that he knew would hurt him and was the deal breaker. Cheating._

 _Sure, he was going to end things on his own terms at some point because he felt Zelina wasn't enough to help him move on from Lyra but, now- he had no other choice in the matter._

 _She smiled at me and closed the door, but not to sleep_

 _This isn't making any sense_

 _I was yours the night before this_

 _And the smell of your sheets is the remnants of it_

 _Cursing heavily in Dutch and seeing red, he ran up the stairs of his building and he kicked open his door to find her and Cien Almas on his couch._

 _"A-Aleister," Zelina says. "Honey, I-"_

 _"Don't, Thea." Aleister growled. "I can't fucking believe you."_

 _And I want back the necklace that I said you could keep_

 _And you miscomprehend and I scorn you to death_

 _"This relationship meant nothing to me," Aleister confessed after he had kicked Cien Almas out.- they had stopped arguing for the last several hours and now they both were sitting across from each other. "The person I loved isn't even here, I don't even know where she is but I saved her life and I've thought about her every fucking day ever since then. Her name is Lyra Crowe. And she's the one I want. So, good luck with the main roster and everything but this is over- it's been over for the last year."_

 _My words are as strong as my last gasp for breath_

 _Leave nothing behind_

 _Not a trace or a crumb_

 _That broke Zelina on the spot and she finally cried, Aleister shook his head and went into his room, slamming the door behind him, frightening Totty and Tubby. And she packed up and left by the next morning._

 _Which gave Aleister the peace that he needed to finally mend himself back together- because only one person mattered to him and that was Lyra Crowe. He needed to be ready to bare his soul to her and hope that she felt the same for him like she did that night._

"What caused you two to break up?" I ask as I rest my head on his shoulder. I wipe away some of the chocolate that was smeared on the side of his face.

"Two things- the main roster and you," He confessed. "More you than her moving up to the main roster. Because I told her the truth, I told her that I was still thinking about you and I wanted you. And that's why it ended."

"You still wanted me after all this time?" I grin like the Cheshire Cat as I kiss him. "Aleister, that's so sweet."

He smiles and hugs me to him as we get ready to leave for our flight to Chicago for NXT TakeOver. Once my clothes are packed- Aleister and I head out to the airport.

We arrive in Chicago a few hours later and head to the arena for TakeOver- I swapped out of my gear into a new Killstar dress for tonight, the "Valerian Craft" dress. As we arrive, Candice is the first one to embrace me as I place my suitcases down.

"So, how was the date with Aleister the other night?" Candice asks.

"It was wonderful," I tell her. "He's nothing but sincere and sweet. We were able to finally talk about things and catch up because we haven't seen each other in a couple of years. But other than that, I can't even begin to explain how he makes me feel."

"I noticed when you guys came in," Candice says. "Aleister has been keeping close to you. Wherever you move, he moves. It's adorable."

"I know. Isn't it?" I respond as I lean against the wall, crossing my arms.

"So, I hear you and Black went out the other night." Adam Cole pops in and I smirk, we exchange a side hug as well. "Glad to hear that you're back in his life, Crow. After that shit with Zelina, I didn't think he'd come back from that."

"Aleister told me they broke up. But he didn't tell me how." I say. "Do you know?"

"Oh, hun, Zelina cheated on him," Candice said. "With Cien Almas. It hurt him but it also became his motivation as to how he got the NXT title and he became determined to see you again because you're the only one that matters to him. The light to his shadow."

My heart broke at hearing that Zelina had hurt Aleister. That also angered me because I know if I ever see her, she'll get the ass kicking of a lifetime.

 _Later that night..._

I accompanied Aleister out to his title match against Lars Sullivan- I stayed far enough away that I wouldn't get caught in the crosshairs. As the match is going on, I notice something that caught my eye. I narrow my eyes as I scanned through the crowd- but then, I saw him. The same dark brown hair, the pale skin, his tall lanky but strong frame and the evil look in his eyes. I see his ice cold smile. _He's here_. _No. No._ _It couldn't be him._

Immediately, my body slides against the barrier keeping the audience from the ring and I felt my heart racing in my chest. My breath quickening. My body starts shaking and my vision becomes blurry- the last thing I see is Aleister hitting Lars with the Black Mass.

"Hold onto me, Lyra," I hear Aleister's voice as I come to, I hear him talking to the medics and letting them know that I don't need their help. "...Hold on, I have you... I will not let you go, kleine kraai..."

"A-Aleister?" My eyes open and I see him, he's knelt down in front of me. I watch him breathe a sigh of relief as his hand cups my cheek. He rests his forehead against mine.

"Hey," Aleister's voice is soft and reassuring as he kisses my forehead. "You're okay, liefde. Everything's all right now."

"W-What happened?" I say as my eyes adjust to being back in the arena.

"You had a panic attack," Aleister tells me. "You mind telling me what triggered it?"

"I- My ex was in the audience," I say as I look past Aleister's shoulder to try and find Devon again but he's gone. He must have left after he did his job.

Aleister turned to look around in the same place as I did but he also saw that he was gone too and his eyes narrowed.

"Well, the coward is gone now," Aleister reassures me. He offers a hand to me to help me up, which I take and he helps me back up on my feet. As we walk back up the ramp and backstage- I couldn't keep the shaking away, Aleister notices and embraces me again. "Hey, I won't let him hurt you. I promised you that I won't let that happen, liefje."

I nod and Aleister kisses me with a reassurance as well as holding me close to him. I let the warmth of his skin wrap around me in comfort. I smell the faintness of candle smoke, his cologne and the scent of spice and a tiny bit of vanilla across his skin.

"...There is no need to be afraid..." Aleister murmurs as his hand moves through my hair softly. "As long as I'm here, that coward doesn't stand a chance."

Aleister sits me down in a chair and he stays by my side as Triple H and William Regal come by to check on me.

"What happened out there, Lyra?" Triple H asked and I had no more words to say.

"Her ex was in the audience," Aleister responded. "That's what happened and that's why Lyra had a panic attack."

"Ah. You're here. I should have known," Triple replied.

"...I am always here..." Aleister spoke with a raised brow.

"We need to speak to her alone, Aleister," William said.

"She will never be alone," Aleister tells them- I hear the protectiveness in his tone. "Not after this."

I watch as Triple tries to get Aleister to leave so he could talk to me. "It's all right, Aleister," I say as I rest my hand on his. "Don't stray far. If I need you, I'll call."

Aleister sighs and nods, he places a kiss to my head and he walks away to the locker room to get changed.

I spoke to Triple and William about the situation with my ex, I gave them a full description of Devon so that way they could let security know to keep an eye out for him in case he tries to sneak in again. Which is helpful but it's not enough. I know Devon will be back for me and it's only a matter of time before he gets me again.


	6. Chapter 6: This Is War

****The agony of force on my ribcage- the taste of blood in my mouth. The hard smack of my head against the wall. My throat raw from screaming to be let go but all I hear is menacing laughter. I want to escape but I'm confined to stay still. I want it to stop but I know that it won't unless every drop of strength escapes Devon. And when it does, he passes out.****

 ** **"You know where you belong." He growled. "You're mine. MINE."****

 ** **I scream as I'm hit with another strike from him.****

I wake up and I sit up- I'm laying in bed with Aleister at his place before the next NXT taping. Sweat drips down my forehead and I get out of bed, so I don't wake him. I barely glance at the clock as I grab a blanket and I walk out to the porch.

Feeling the cool air of the morning, I sigh- sitting in the chair and letting it blow through my hair. I hear a meow and I see Totty sitting next to me- he rubs his head against my leg. I move to pick him up and I listen to his purrs as I run my fingers through his long white fur. Letting it calm the erratic beat of my heart.

"Lyra?" I turn my head and I see Aleister standing in the doorway- his Liars Club shirt staring back at me and I see Luna on his shoulder. He walks toward me and he sees me with Totty. He pets Totty behind his ears. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Nightmare. It triggered my PTSD," I say as I wipe a quick tear from my eye. Aleister's face softens and he kneels down in front of me- Luna jumps off and lands on the ground. "After what I've been through, how could you still want me? I-I'm scarred up and I'm useless. Broken even."

"Lyra. Hey," Aleister murmurs as his tattooed hands caress my cheeks. "Don't say that, baby. You're not broken and you aren't useless. You might have scars, yes- but that's who you are. You might see yourself as damaged goods but I don't see that at all."

I sniffle and I whimper softly- Aleister sighs and he pulls me into his arms, he moves us around so I'm sitting on his lap and Totty is sitting next to Luna.

"I-I don't feel like I'm anything anymore," Tears move down my cheeks. I feel Aleister nuzzle into my neck and he closes his eyes.

"Hey. Shh. We all do," His breath is warm against my jaw and throat. "It's okay to have a dark day, liefde. Just know I will always be by your side."

I rest my head on his shoulder and his hand moves toward the top of my back, rubbing circles in comfort. I move so I'm straddling his hips- I take a moment to remove my shirt, leaving only my Killstar bralette on and I show him the scars that I have- they're hidden by my wrestling gear or by my regular clothing. Most of them are from Devon, others are my own personal doing.

My scars cover my entire left and right sides- lines and words like "sick", "broken", "worthless" from my mental demons are carved into my flesh forever. I hear a gasp from him when he sees the ones that Devon made- "slut", "mine" and his name, I know his heart has broken at what's crossed his vision, he's lost all the color in his face. Pale. Like a ghost- I close my eyes, my mental wall breaks away and let my tears speak. Holding me to him, I feel his fingers move across every mark.

It takes a few moments before Aleister finds a way to use his voice again. "As much as it hurts me to see this," Aleister says. "It doesn't change how I feel about you. You're still the same girl I remember. Even with scars, you're beautiful."

I open my eyes and I stare at him- I feel his thumb tracing my skin gently and I can't help but feel skeptical even after sharing something so personal.

"I am?" I ask. Aleister nods as his hand brushes back my hair.

"Of course. The scars may mean that while you've struggled," Aleister explains. "You've survived too. You and I are one in the same, liefde. I have the worst anxiety and depression sometimes. It makes me wonder why I even wake up in the morning. I understand what you've been through. I've been there myself. When your demons pay you a visit, I will always be here to listen."

I nod slowly and Aleister moves to kiss my forehead. His lips linger. "I'm also going to kill him for doing this to you. Causing you so much pain and trauma. You didn't deserve any of this. Not at all. Trust me."

I look into his eyes- I see the protective instinct in his eyes and I smile a little, I rest my hand behind the back of his head and I pull him to my lips. He smirks before he kisses me, my hand around his neck tightening as he holds me closer to him. His arms encircle around my waist.

"I trust you, above anything else." I say. I giggle as he carries me back into his apartment.

 _Later that night, NXT- June 27th, 2018._

Aleister and I arrive at the Full Sail University for tonight's NXT taping. Aleister is going to be starting his next storyline- with Tommaso Ciampa and he'll be opening the show.

I'm dressed in a Killstar shirt that says "Your Coffin or Mine?" on it and a pair of black vinyl leggings. Immediately, I'm rushed over to make up and hair before I change into a Killstar dress- the "Deadly Beloved" maxi dress in wine red because Aleister's going to be dressed in one of his suits.

"Ready?" Aleister says softly as I peek through the curtain and I see all the fans coming in. I nod and he offers his arm, I lock my arm in his. "You look beautiful, by the way."

I smile. "Thank you."

I walk out first as his music starts to play and then Aleister appears from the pedestal that he uses and he stands on the ramp as the crowd cheers. We both walk to the ring together and I stand beside one of the turnbuckles as I hear the crowd chant for him.

"Adversity," I listen as Aleister addresses the audience- the crowd goes quiet. "And how you deal with adversity is what defines you as a champion. The name of adversity at NXT TakeOver: Chicago was Lars Sullivan. Lars Sullivan did something that I did not think was humanly possible. He is truly a freak of nature and with that adversity- I made him fade to black..."

I hear booing and I look over at the stage to see Tommaso Ciampa on the ramp. I shudder because something about him makes me feel odd. And even Aleister has a strange look in his eyes as he stands beside me.

"You stood face to face with adversity," Ciampa begins. "And now it's time for you to stand face to face with the devil. Aleister, man- I can see right through you. You can dress it up with all the smoke and mirrors and the candlelight. I just don't buy it. Don't get me wrong, man. You are the NXT champion. And there's an old saying. The title doesn't make the man, the man makes the title. In your case, I'd beg to differ. In your case, I'd feel like the title does indeed make Aleister Black. Look no further than TakeOver Chicago- You barely got by Lars Sullivan and on that same night, in the main event, I beat Johnny frickin' Wrestling. And here's the best part, not only did I beat him, I beat him with my damn hands tied behind my back! And now that the Gargano fairytale is behind me and all that personal crap goes away, I focus on business and that shiny little title of yours, because Aleister Black- you have something that I want..."

"Wow, you really really like the sound of your own voice, don't you?" Aleister responds and I snort in amusement. "Well, if Mr. Regal decides to make this match happen, you will realize just like every one else before you, I will kick your lights out.."

"Aleister," Ciampa stops him. "Boy. You better be careful of what you say. There's a certain mystique that goes with Aleister Black. And there is something that you need to understand, when I step into that ring, and when I do beat you- you lose a lot more than that title and that candy on your arm there..." I narrow my eyes at Ciampa and I grit my teeth. "You do realize that she's nothing more than worthless trash? Isn't that right, Athena? Because I had a certain someone tell me all about you. I'm surprised she's stupid enough to be around you, Aleister- knowing what I know. You'll probably use her and manipulate her too like her ex did. Am I wrong?

... But like that mystique of yours, it will be just like those fancy little candles of yours. Gone. All I need is one opportunity, one title match. One moment..."

I watch as Ciampa sits like Aleister and I see Aleister get angry, he sets the microphone down. "And in that moment, your title reign will fade to black."

Aleister gets out of the ring and Ciampa stands up on his feet as he waves at Aleister. I pick up the microphone and I decide to speak.

"Hey, Tommaso," I say- getting both his and Aleister's attention. "There's something inside your pocket. You might want to take a look at it."

Ciampa then reaches into his pocket and he pulls out a card- a tarot card. Not just any type of card. It's the "Death" card. I watch as he freaks out and runs off backstage. I grin with satisfaction. The Reaper is coming and she's excited to play.

I slide out of the ring and I stand next to Aleister- he looks at me and he sighs softly.

"You know what he said isn't true, right?" Aleister says. "Just because you and I are in a storyline together doesn't mean I'm going to abandon you when it's over. I am with you to the end. I promise."

"I know," I say as I kiss him on the cheek. "I believe you. I don't believe him."

We head backstage together and I went to check my phone and I noticed a text from Devon- I take a breath and I read the message.

 _I can't wait to expose you to the world and it starts with Ciampa. You can't hide behind your new little "boyfriend" forever... Even he won't be able to protect you. -D._

Tears fall down my face and I bury my face in my hands. Devon did talk to Ciampa. My breathing quickens.

"Lyra? Hey," Aleister's hand cups my cheek. "Breathe, liefje. What's going on?"

"D-Devon's coming to the NXT taping next week," I say. "Everything that Ciampa said about me, Devon told him. I'm not sure how but he did."

I see a look of pure rage in Aleister's face- the kind that looks like he couldn't decide who's head he wanted to rip off more, Ciampa or Devon. But he pulls me into his arms and hugs me, comforts me.

I hold Aleister a little closer to me because I don't know when this could be the last time.


	7. Chapter 7: Necessary Evil

(Song: Necessary Evil by Motionless In White feat. Jonathan Davis. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Because it's only going to get darker from here with Ciampa and Devon working together... And the public debut of The Reaper, also this chapter's introduction is going to be creepy. Like "Stephen King when he wrote Pet Semetary" creepy. But enjoy. Also, PS: Spot the Heath Ledger Joker reference! -TM. )

I wake up to an empty bed- I sigh because Aleister's probably out this morning. I get up and I make myself breakfast, making sure that I save some for him too before sitting on the couch with Totty, Tubby and Luna. Totty lays between my legs and Tubby sits on the coffee table and plays with Luna and I watch Netflix while I eat.

As I do- I hear a knock on the door, I sit up and I set the plate aside before looking out through the peephole, I don't see anyone there.

I walk out the front door, I see what looks like a black box and I narrow my eyes. With caution, I pick up the box and I open it when I walk back inside. Inside are a bunch of dead roses, and a doll- a deformed doll with it's jaw exposed and one eye- cracks in it's face like it a blunt object hit it over and over again, but what scared me the most is that the doll has my hair on the top of it's head with a note pinned to it's chest.

 _You can't run away forever, Lyra. -D._

 _November 2016- London, England._

 ** **"No! Don't!" I scream as Devon has me pinned to the wall and he has a pair of scissors in his hand. He laughs as his hand tightens on my neck and he starts cutting away pieces of my hair.****

 ** **"Keep on screaming, bitch," Devon sneers- his breath reeking of pure alcohol. "It makes it all the more fun." He continues to cut away at my hair as he tortures me, he then shoves me to the ground and I fall, landing on my head- the agony knocking my lights out.****

I scream as my heart races in my chest- my breath quickening and I black out.

-Aleister's POV-

"Lyra?" I walk inside and lock the door behind me. I've been out for most of the morning because I received the first few boxes of my clothing line that I've been working on and I wanted to surprise Lyra by giving her the first new pieces early. I smell something sweet, so she's made breakfast already. "Liefje, where are you?"

All I hear is silence until I'm greeted by Totty and Tubby and Luna. Totty and Tubby sit on the bottom step and Luna suddenly takes off for the kitchen, so I follow her. As soon as I turned the corner, that's when I find Lyra. She's collapsed on the floor as if she's had a seizure.

"Lyra!" I race to her side and I crouch next to her, taking her face in my hands- I panic. I've never seen her like this before, she's had a panic attack but never to this extreme. The sight of her scares me beyond belief. "Lyra? Hey. Liefde, can you hear me?"

I grab my phone and I call 911. I speak with the operator and explain the situation, until I see something next to Lyra. I kneel down and I notice an old doll. I pick it up and I see that the doll has Lyra's hair and the face is heavily damaged. Then it clicks. Devon. Devon sent this to torment her.

"That son of a bitch," I mutter. "I'm going to fucking kill him for this."

I take Lyra in my arms and hold her- trying to help calm her down. My hand tracing the top of her back.

"Lyra," I murmur as I move her hair back. "Breathe for me, kleine kraai. You're going to be okay, I'm here."

I hear sirens in the distance and I hug her to me as I watch her breathing- how shallow it is. I kiss her head. I hear footsteps coming toward the door and I pick her up in my arms, carrying her out the door to the paramedics.

I follow the ambulance in my car to the hospital with the doll in the passenger seat- it's creepy face making me shudder. Much to my dismay, I'm forced to stay in the waiting room so I pace back and forth with the doll.

-Lyra's POV-

I wake up and the first thing I notice is a slight pain in my head, I blink a couple of times and I see that I'm in a hospital bed. It takes a few minutes before I realize why I'm in here. Because of Devon and the doll. He's got me again.

"Ah, nice to see that you're awake, Miss Crowe," I turn to see the doctor, she's dark haired and dark skinned. "I'm Doctor Morgan. You're here because you had a small seizure, which learning from your history is a part of your PTSD, correct?"

"Yes," I say. "When I'm under extreme stress, they come out of the blue sometimes."

I talk to the doctor for a few more minutes before I start to think about Aleister. He must be worried sick.

"Could you please let my boyfriend in? His name is Tom Budgen but he goes by Aleister Black," I ask.

"Sure thing," Dr. Morgan says as she steps out of the room.

I settle back against the pillows and I close my eyes as I rest my head. A few moments later, I hear the door open and I glance over to see Aleister standing in the room, looking relieved.

"Hey," I whisper into the air. Aleister moves to sit beside the bed- his hand brushing my cheek. I feel his lips brush the top of my head.

"I'm glad you're okay, liefde," Aleister murmurs. "You scared the hell out of me."

I rest my hand on top of his own and his hand squeezes mine softly.

"I'm really sorry that I scared you," I explain. "When I have a PTSD episode, it can lead to me having a small seizure sometimes when I'm under extreme distress."

"No. Don't be sorry, liefje. It's fine," Aleister whispers as his thumb brushes the side of my jaw. "Do you remember anything before it happened? At all?"

"I remember being home with the cats and you left," I say. "That's when I got the package with the doll inside. I didn't see anyone suspicious when it was dropped off on our porch."

"Which I assume Devon sent that doll just to torment you," Aleister grumbles. "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch. Mark my words."

I watch as he paces back and forth again in anger and I take a breath- even though it's really sweet of him to be as protective as he is, he knows that what he's doing isn't enough. I know he wants Devon dead after all of this- knowing all the pain and torment he's causing me.

Eventually, I'm released from the hospital after getting some pain meds for my head and Aleister takes me to his place, he has me rest on the couch with the cats before the next NXT taping. He's made me a wonderful meal and has been so sensitive and sweet after all of this and so wonderful- he cares so much for me and it truly warms my heart.

Oh, fuck. I'm falling in love with him again- just like I did that night. I know that I can't hold this feeling back any longer. When I see Aleister come back into the living room, I pull up the blanket over my face, which amuses him.

"What are you doing, kleine kraai?" Aleister's words are filtering through a smirk as he sits beside me on the couch.

"Trying to hide," I respond as I close my eyes against the blanket.

"Why?" Aleister tries to move the blanket away but I hold onto it for a moment.

"Because I've fallen in love with you again," I confess.

There's a pause in the air and not a single sound is heard until I hear the blanket being pulled away gently- I open my eyes and I stare into his gaze. He doesn't look happy, or mad or sad for that matter.

"Why is that such a bad thing? It shouldn't be a reason for you to hide," Aleister tells me.

"It is if you don't feel the same or I'm making you move too fast." I explain softly. "Aleister. You've been nothing but sincere and sweet- you've been there by my side when I told you about Devon. And that's why I can't hold this feeling back any more."

I feel his hand curl around mine after a few moments of silence and he brings the back of my hand to his lips- he kisses it.

"I've always loved you, Lyra," Aleister murmurs. My heart starts racing and I feel warm everywhere. "I told you that night when you had that nightmare and needed someone to be there for you- I do feel the same and you're not making me move too fast. I've always wanted to say it- I just wanted it to be the right time and it is. And even if it wasn't true, there should never be a reason for you to seem like you have to hide from me."

With a racing heart, I sit up and I wrap my arms around him, bringing him to me. He smiles and rests his forehead against mine, closing his eyes. I do too as his hand brushes my cheek and he kisses me. He's just as eager to meet me and this is the first time I've felt his entire kiss.

This time, it's not like he wants to be there- it's because he needs to be there. And it's the kind of kiss that makes my veins feel like they're on fire.

"I love you, Lyra," Aleister whispers against my bottom lip. "I always have and I always will."

"I love you too, Aleister," I murmur as my lips crash into his again.

 _NXT Taping- July 11th, 2018._

Tonight is the night. The night that The Reaper debuts in NXT. I sat in front of the vanity in the locker room and I grabbed all of my Reaper makeup and paint. I started painting the bottom of my face with the white paint- with the overall appearance of The Reaper, the bottom half of my face is supposed to look like a skull and I have a pair of silver contacts in my eyes.

I change into my outfit- which is a Blackcraft "Never trust the living" crop top, a pair of black leggings and my black boots. I slip on my cloak that has a hood that will keep my painted face hidden and a scythe that I will carry out to the ring.

"Holy shit. This has to be a serious storyline if she's going to be around," Adam Cole says when he sees my Reaper face.

"It is, buddy." I respond as I hug him and I say a quick hello to the boys in The Undisputed Era. "Actually, I was going to sneak up on Aleister and scare him, he hasn't seen me like this yet. Do you know where he's at?"

Adam nods and points me in the direction to where Aleister is- but he offers to come and film Aleister's reaction, as does Candice. When I find Aleister, I quickly signal to let them know to be quiet but to start rolling on their phones.

"Hey, babe," I say. Aleister turns to look at me when he does, he jumps back and curses in Dutch at my painted face. I laugh loudly.

"Holy fuck, that scared the shit out of me!" Aleister grumbles and then he sees Adam and Candice's phones. "And you both filmed this? Goddammit."

"Awe, I didn't mean to scare you that badly," I pouted my bottom lip. "I'm sorry."

"Aleister," Adam says. "If it makes you feel any better- Lyra, when she was dressed in her full Reaper gear in The Bullet Club, she scared the hell out of Kenny Omega and The Young Bucks so badly they had nightmares for a week. She made Kenny shit himself and The Young Bucks fainted."

"And it was a fucking awesome moment too," I respond with a grin. "The only person who wasn't scared of it is Marty. Marty loved my Reaper look- he told me I looked like the female Punisher."

"Well, that's nice to know." Aleister mutters and I giggle before I carefully place a kiss onto his cheek so he wouldn't get a black smudge on his face. He sighs, smirks and hugs me to him. "At least you and I are one in the same."

I smile as he kisses my head and lets go of me so I can get ready for the debut. I watch on the monitor as Ciampa talks about Aleister and how he looks forward to taking the title from him. Then I watch as he brings Devon into the ring. And I narrow my eyes as they start talking about me. Ciampa gets under Devon's skin and Devon tells the audience about what he's done to me. And they start hating on me.

"Ready?" Aleister says as his hand is on my shoulder. I nod as I walk over to the curtain. The lights go out and then " _The Devil In I_ " by Slipknot starts playing. I slip my cloak on and I grab my scythe before walking out.

When I step into the ring- I take off my hood and I watch as Ciampa jumps back and Devon screams.

"Why so serious, boys?" The Reaper says into the microphone before addressing Devon. "Hello, darling."

Devon has fallen to the ground and is panicking which is what I wanted, I grin with satisfaction.

"Oh, didn't Devon tell you that Athena has a Reaper alter-ego? Since it seems he told you all about her." The Reaper says with a laugh similar to The Joker.

"T-That's because The Reaper scares me," Devon stutters and The Reaper smirks.

"Because you know that even though she's been through the pain and torment," The Reaper spoke. "It's only making me, The Reaper, stronger. Athena has found herself again with Aleister and she's channeling the rage through me to wreak havoc on bad people. Like you two."

"Athena," Ciampa says. "You're just like Aleister Black. I can see through your smoke and mirrors too. It doesn't change that you're worthless garbage- let's face it, Aleister only has a little more time left before I take his title."

The Reaper laughs manically and jumps up and down. "You really think you're going to beat Aleister? And Athena thought her jokes were bad." She snorts. "I'll tell you what- you try and beat Aleister. But if Aleister walks out with his title in hand then it just goes to show that you're just another enemy that failed to win the gold. Bye, fools."

The Reaper waves and the lights go out and we leave the ring. When I walk backstage, I see Aleister had been watching the monitors. His eyes look up at me and he smiles, wrapping his arms around me.

"Is it weird for me to say that you look more attractive with your Reaper paint on?" Aleister tells me. I giggle and shove him gently. "Seriously, liefde. You look hot with it on."

"Mm. Do I now?" I smirk with a seductive look in my eye. Aleister kisses me softly, but I feel his hand resting on my waist. He breaks away and I see black smudges on his face. I laugh and I wipe them off before I go and take off the paint and take out my contacts.

.. I know that deep down, as hard as it might seem- Ciampa may be right. Something's going to happen and I don't know what it is but I'm afraid for what it could be.


	8. Chapter 8: Black Vultures (Part 1)

(Song: "Black Vultures" by Halestorm, aka the song that reminds me of Aleister and fits his style and I recommend you all listen to that song and then let me know if it fits Aleister as much as I think it does. And this chapter is pretty long so I might split it to two parts. But enjoy! -TM)

 _July 23rd, 2018- Orlando, FL._

"Lyra!" I hear Ash's voice as she runs to me and hugs me tightly- I smile and hug her back. Before Aleister's title match at the next NXT taping against Ciampa, I surprised him by taking him to see Halestorm, In This Moment and New Years Day, Ash had sent me the VIP tickets a few days ago. "It's so good to see you, babe."

When I pulled out of Ash's hug is when she notices Aleister standing next to me. She takes my wrist and pulls me aside and out of earshot.

"Holy fuck, Aleister's so much more hotter in person." Ash says quietly. "I envy the hell out of you."

"Says the woman who happens to be engaged to a rather good looking Irishman," I respond- bringing up Jimmy Trigger, her fiance and Ash starts laughing. "Come on. I'll introduce you two."

"Babe," I say- getting Aleister's attention and I slowly push Ash forward. "I'd like you to meet my best friend Ash Costello. She's the lead vocals for New Years Day."

Aleister nods and extends his hand for Ash to shake, which she does. I continue. "Ash. This is my boyfriend and NXT Champion, Aleister Black."

"It's nice to meet you finally," Ash tells him. "Lyra's told me quite a bit about you. I hope you're treating her well. Especially after, you know.." I glare at her as she tried to bring up Devon.

"Of course," Aleister says. "I promise you, she'll always be in good hands."

Ash gets this look on her face and I roll my eyes because I know she wants to say a dirty response but before she can, I smack her upside the head. Aleister raises a brow and I smile rather devilishly.

"Good," Ash responds when she gets the hint. "I only want the best for her."

"I thought I heard that voice," I turn to see Maria Brink and Lzzy Hale walking towards us. I smile and embrace Lzzy and Maria.

"It's lovely to see you, Lyra," Maria tells me.

"You remember Lzzy, right?" I tell Aleister and he shakes his head before embracing Lzzy. "And this is Maria Brink of In This Moment."

Maria and Aleister shake hands then she and Lzzy get pushed off to do rehearsals before the show tonight, leaving me, Aleister and Ash alone to talk.

Until Lzzy pulls me aside, wanting to confirm what I have planned during Halestorm's set tonight. I'm going on stage with Halestorm and singing "Black Vultures" with them- sort of as a surprise for Aleister. I know he's going to love it.

"So, when we're ready to play Black Vultures," Lzzy says. "We'll have one of our tech crew hand you a microphone. Sound good?"

I nod and Lzzy smiles, patting me on the shoulder.

When it's showtime and the doors of the venue open- Aleister and I watch from sidestage as New Years Day wraps up their set with Disgust Me, their latest single. I start to feel nervous because Halestorm's coming up next.

I try to brush off my nervousness so I rest my head on Aleister's shoulder- he notices and wraps an arm around me with a smile which calmed me down for the rest of the set.

"Before we get into this next song," I hear Lzzy say as I see one of tech crew hand me an extra microphone. Aleister looks at me and raises a brow in confusion. "I'd like to introduce a special guest vocalist. You may know her as NXT's Athena Steele or The Reaper. Please welcome Lyra Crowe!"

"Surprise," I murmur as I kiss Aleister on the cheek before I run out onstage with Halestorm- I heard the crowd cheering and I embrace Lzzy.

"This is Black Vultures!" Lzzy screams into the microphone before gesturing for Aleister to come up sidestage. As they start playing Black Vultures, I take Lzzy's place at the front of the stage.

" _Black vultures circling the_

 _Black vultures circling the_

 _Black vultures circling the_

 _Black vultures circling the... Sky!_ "

I let out a huge scream at the introduction of the song and I then step back with a smirk. I look over sidestage and Aleister has a huge grin on his face.

When the song closes a few moments later, Lzzy approaches the mic.

"Lyra Crowe, everyone! Give her a hand for playing Black Vultures with us!" Lzzy says as I take a bow after the song comes to a close. I walk back to side stage and immediately I'm enveloped in Aleister and his arms. I smile and I return the embrace with my own.

"I'm not sure if I was expecting that." Aleister says when I pull away to look at him.

"Believe me, I wanted to tell you because it was so hard to keep it a surprise," I tell him. "It took a lot of persuasion from me to Lzzy but she caved eventually and told me I could go onstage."

Aleister's smile warmed me to the core. "Thank you, kleine kraai. It means more to me than you know."

I nod. "Of course." I respond. "I just wanted you to know that no matter what the outcome might be from your match with Tommaso at the next taping, I still support you."

His arms pull me closer and I smile, I feel a nuzzle from him on the top of my head as his fingers run through my hair. He closes his eyes and kisses the top of my head.

"You two are so cute, it's sickening," Ash says with a squeak and I roll my eyes. Aleister chuckles and wraps his arm around my shoulders. "I assume she's a keeper then?"

"She became a keeper after that scream she made onstage," Aleister says. I blush and I kiss him softly as Ash squeaked again. I flipped her off and she laughs.

When we pull apart, Aleister rests his forehead against mine and speaks in a low tone. "Nothing's more hotter than knowing that my girl can scream like she can. That's something to note later on."

"Alright, you two," Ash scorns after sensing the tension in the room. "You can fuck after the concert's over."

I giggle and pull away from Aleister, but my head rests on his shoulder again.

"You're only saying that 'cause Jimmy's not here," I retort as Aleister raises a brow at me. I look at him and mouth "her fiance" at him. He nods.

"Exactly, now stop trying to fuck each other's brains out," Ash says with a laugh as we all watch In This Moment take the stage.

"Don't listen to her," Aleister murmurs as his thumb rubs my shoulder. "I wouldn't pressure you into anything that you wouldn't want to do- especially after the hell you've been through."

I smile and I kiss him on the cheek, below his moon tattoo. "I know, Aleister. It's really sweet that you understand."

"Of course I understand," He kisses my forehead. "Because I love you, Lyra. And I'm willing to wait until you're ready to take the next step."

"I love you too," I pull his lips to mine for another moment- this time ignoring Ash's reaction.

 _NXT Taping- July 25, 2018_

I finish pulling my hair into fishtail braids and I'm dressed in a black velvet top and a skirt that has tarot cards all over it from Killstar for Aleister's match tonight against Tommaso Ciampa.

I also have a black spiked choker and a head dress that has a moon on it that I also bought from Killstar. I complete the outfit with the new "Graveyard Shift" boots that are black faux leather and they have spider web designs on them.

And while I got ready, they wanted to tape me painting a scythe outside of Ciampa's locker room with "Ha Ha Ha" on the wall to freak him out when he heads to the ring.

I finish my makeup- using my black eyeshadow and eyeliner using "Weirdo"- the liquid lip from Jeffree Star's brand and his "Redrum" shade that he sent me a while ago and I try to hurry down to the gorilla to catch up with Aleister and get ready to head out to the ring.

Aleister's focused and ready and I know because he doesn't even know that I'm standing next to him as he watches Tommaso come out to the ring on the monitor. We hear the boos, they're so loud it echoes here.

"Remember, you will always be my champion. No matter what," I whisper. Aleister's eyes close as he takes a breath- letting my words sink in before he opens them and extends his hand for mine. I let my fingers slide into his as the lights go out for his entrance.

After a squeeze of my hand, he gestures for me go out first, holding the curtain as he goes to his pedestal and I listen as the fans clap along to the opening music of his entrance.

I then nod and I walk through as 'The Root of All Evil' plays. Aleister rises from his pedestal as I stand on the ramp and wait for him. As Aleister walks down to me, we both head for the ring.

I stand on the outside as he steps between the ropes, he pulls the NXT title from his waist as he sits Indian style in the ring. In the corner of my eye, Tommaso has tried to get into Aleister's face, and Aleister simply brushes him off.

"Do try and keep your slut out of our match, Aleister." Ciampa says- loud enough for me to hear and I'm not only offended, I'm so angry to the point of tears. I glare at Ciampa and I tap my foot repeatedly. Aleister looks over at me, seeing the tears in my eyes and he stands up, immediately getting into Tommaso's face as the lights turn back on. Aleister starts pacing back and forth.

"The following contest is for one fall and it is for the NXT Championship," I listen as the announcer begins. "Introducing first, the challenger- from Milwaukee, Wisconsin, weighing at 210 pounds, Tommaso Ciampa."

The crowd boos as Ciampa takes off his jacket and I grit my teeth, trying to keep my fists buried at my side and not get involved because that's what he wants.

"And his opponent- accompanied by Athena Steele, from Amsterdam, Holland- weighing in at 215 pounds, he is the NXT Champion, Aleister Black!"

Aleister raises the title up in the air, getting the crowd to cheer as he walks over to Tommaso and the referee having to keep them apart as the bell rings and the match starts.

As the match is going on, I notice that Ciampa keeps taking glances at me and it not only annoys me but it creeps me out. I don't know why he's doing this- maybe it's to get into Aleister's head?

I notice how quickly Ciampa tries to pin Aleister and as Aleister kicks out of it, Tommaso smirks and he looks at me again.

"I know you want some of this." Ciampa says to me and I gag, trying not to vomit.

"Please. As if I would want your creepy ass," I retort and I hear Aleister chuckle as he runs his fingers through his hair and the match continues.

Eventually, Aleister gets control of Ciampa and at some point, Ciampa shoves him and Aleister nearly hits him with the Black Mass. Ciampa slides out of the ring and he marches towards me, I start to back up but I'm too late- Ciampa has me by the arm and he smiles creepily at me. I scream and Aleister attacks him from behind.

"Keep your hands off my girlfriend, Tommaso," Aleister snarls through his teeth as Ciampa's on the ground. Aleister looks at me for a second, his expression softening. "You okay?"

I nod as Tommaso gets back up and goes into the ring. Aleister tries to grab him but Ciampa grabs him, causing Aleister to escape outside again. Ciampa follows and Aleister kicks him. Twice. I watch from the corner I was in as Aleister kicks Tommaso in the corner before Ciampa goes back outside.

Aleister jumps off the middle rope and he sits in the middle of the ring, he waves at him and I can't help but allow The Reaper to let out a Joker laugh and Aleister raises a brow at me.

"What? She slipped out," I tell him and Aleister laughs.

Ciampa walks back over and the match resumes until Ciampa throws Aleister to the ground, the barricade and the steel steps.

"Babe! You okay?" I say as I walk over and I kneel down by him for a second. Aleister looks over at me, he nods. Ciampa waves at Aleister as I look up. "You better put that hand down, creep, before I snap it off the wrist."

Aleister puts his hand up on his back as he tries to stand up. Ciampa tosses him back inside the ring. Ciampa has control of Aleister until they're both on the apron and I watch as Tommaso grabs Aleister's face.

"Let's face it, you're a piece of trash just like your whore." Aleister pushes him away and grits his teeth again, he kicks him again. Aleister goes to the top rope, Ciampa catches up and Aleister slides out of his grasp before kicking him down again. Aleister moves to the same turnbuckle to gather his breath for a second.

(A few moments later)

As the match comes to a close, I notice that Aleister's title was in the ring and I walked over to the corner to try and grab it before Ciampa could but I was too late. I hear the crowd cheering and I notice that Johnny Gargano is in the ring. He kicks Ciampa and tries to take the title, and in doing so- hitting Aleister with the title. Gargano is tossed to the outside and I watch as Ciampa beats Aleister.

My heart breaks as I see Ciampa raising Aleister's title up and I feel a sickness in my stomach, followed by rage. I look over at Gargano, who's knelt by the barricade.

"Now look what you've done," I grumble. "You're going to pay for this, Johnny."

Ciampa starts laughing at me. "I told you I would beat your little boyfriend, Athena. I told you that he's nothing but smoke and mirrors, like you and your pathetic little Reaper."

I roll my eyes and cross my arms as Ciampa leaves with a grin on his face. I slide into the ring and I kneel down by Aleister's side with tears streaming down my face.

"I'm so sorry," I say with a sniffle. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have been out here with you because I'm partially the one who caused you the title."

"Lyra," Aleister murmurs as he sits up. "It's not your fault. If anything, it was because of Gargano. Not you. Don't feel sorry for yourself. Yes, I'm angry that I lost the title but right now, I'm glad you're not hurt."

I shake my head and Aleister's expression softens.

"Hey. Come here," He whispers and he hugs me to him. I feel his hand on my back and he kisses my head.

"Aleister Black may have lost the NXT title, but he'll never lose Athena Steele." I hear the comment from the announcers and I smile a watery smile.


	9. Chapter 9: Black Vultures (Part 2)

_July 28th- Orlando, Florida_

I woke up to my phone buzzing and I sigh, I open my eyes and I slowly move Aleister's arm so I don't wake him up and the cats are laying at the foot of the bed. I grab my phone off the nightstand and I pick it up. I squint my eyes to read the screen. It's a text from my friend and personal tattoo artist, Ryan Ashley Malarkey.

 _Hey, Lyra! I wanted to tell you that I'm coming to Orlando and shooting an episode of Ink Master Angels. I was hoping we could hang for a few days! - R xx_

I've known Ryan for a couple of years, we met after her run on Ink Master, before she won and we clicked automatically. She runs an oddities shop in Pennsylvania and she has been my artist ever since. She's done my tattoo- the skull and the feathered headpiece with the three roses on my left arm, and she's always been my number one to go to as far as tattoos are concerned.

I respond to her text. _Hey! Sorry, I just woke up. I would love to see you and catch up! I've got to tell you about this guy I've been seeing... Let me know when you land! Miss you!_

"Why's your phone going off?" I hear Aleister's sleepy voice and I look over at him, his eyes are open and he's laying with his head in his arm. He's so adorable that my heart melts- I put my phone back on the nightstand and I kiss him for a second. He responds automatically and his arms wrap around me, holding me to him.

My phone buzzes again and Aleister groans softly, pulling away from me. I laugh as I read Ryan's text. _Ooh, does Miss Crow have a new boyfriend? Dude, you need to give me the details when I get there! -xx R_

"Sorry, babe." I say as I silence my phone and I put it back. "One of my tattoo artists is going to be in town for a few days because she's filming her TV show. She wants to hang out with me."

"Which one?" Aleister asks as he stretches out on the bed.

"Ryan Ashley Malarkey." I explain. "She won Ink Master last year. We've known each other for a while and she's tattooed me in the past."

"You actually have a tattoo? How come I never knew about this?" Aleister responds and I giggle.

"You never asked," I tell him. Aleister looks at me with a "show me" look and I roll my eyes. I sigh and I roll up the sleeve of my old Pantera shirt- revealing my tattoo on my left arm, the skull with the feather headband on top of it with pearls and the three roses. "Ryan tattooed this for me a couple of years ago. Before you and I actually met. The roses represent me, my mother and my sister- how we don't see each other as much as we should but we still support one another. The skull is the counterbalance to that- something beautiful and something dark. With Ryan's tattooing style, she tries to make any tattoo that you get from her look like a piece of jewelry."

Aleister doesn't speak but his hand rests on my arm, his thumb traces the skull. "I know it might seem basic but.." I'm cut off with Aleister's hand on my cheek.

"No. It's not," He whispers as he kisses my nose. "It fits you quite well, kleine kraai. Do you consider getting anymore tattoos?"

"Yeah, I've thought about it. I want to get a full sleeve on my right arm." I murmur as I rest my head on his shoulder. "And are you ever going to tell me what that name means?"

Aleister laughs softly into my hair and he rests his chin on the top of my head. "Little Crow."

I look up at him, confusion in my face- his lips twist into a smirk as he continues. "That's what it means, Lyra. I call you my Little Crow."

"But, why Little Crow, Aleister?" I ask. Aleister's hand rests on my back and his fingers rub my back.

"Because," Aleister explains. "When you and I first met back in 2015, after I saved you from those muggers, you looked lost and almost afraid even. Like a baby crow is when it's on it's own- vulnerable and alone. You needed someone to be there for you, understand you for who you are, and protect you. I wanted to be that person for you and it's only intensified after what you've been through with Devon and to help you find yourself again. It's a promise I've made to myself ever since then."

My heart melts into a pool- I wrap my arms around his neck again and I lean into his lips. "You already understand me in ways no one could even dare," I whisper. He smiles and clears the space between us- kissing me softly as his hand rubs my back.

Later on that day, I meet up with Ryan and I do get another tattoo- this one of a crow in flight on my right shoulder, as the start of my sleeve. The crow has a special feature- it's eye is the same color as Aleister's eyes. When I showed Aleister, he looked almost touched. He rubbed his thumb across my tattoo and he pressed his lips to it- kissing it lightly.

"My turn," Aleister says as he turns to Ryan and Ryan nods, gesturing for him to lay on the table I was on. I raise a brow- surprised that Aleister also wanted to get a tattoo too. I watch as he whispers to Ryan and she nods as she starts drawing the design.

An hour or two later, Aleister shows me the tattoo that he got, it's of two paw prints made of shadow and the quote "I am with you to the end.." which is from Jay Kristoff's Nevernight Chronicle, from the character- Mister Kindly, who is Mia Corvere's shadowcat on his left side.

Mister Kindly is a snarky and sassy character and is the one who keeps Mia's fear under control. And I've always seen Aleister as my Mister Kindly- the one who thrives off of fear and how he has helped me become less fearful and more fearless and because he can be equally as snarky too.

My heart melts and I smile, kissing him on the cheek. "I guess you're really stuck with me now," I say. Aleister chuckles and brings me close to his chest.

 _NXT- August 1, 2018._

I'm finishing with my look for tonight's segment- I'm supposed to come out with Aleister when Tommaso is doing his "speech" because he won the NXT title. I'm wearing a black bodysuit from Killstar with the "Prayer" long sleeved top from Widow, the "Raven's Night" leggings also from Widow and the "Love Sick" black velvet boots from Dollskill.

As I listen to Tommaso banter and boast about how he proved to be the better champion, I felt my stomach twist. My phone goes off beside me and I look over as I got another set of texts.

 _I told you that I'd take away that championship from your precious little boyfriend and Tommaso was more than pleased to get the job done._

 _-D_

 _And just remember, Lyra. This isn't over until I say it is. -D_

A tear falls down my cheek and I shut my phone off, I take a few breaths to calm my beating heart and I sniff- and that catches Aleister's attention. He turns and looks at me, his expression soft.

"Lyra? Hey, what is it?" Aleister spoke softly as he lifts my chin up so my eyes meet his. I shake my head at him.

"If you and I hadn't gotten together," I begin. "All of this stuff wouldn't be happening to you. You're not champion anymore and I'm afraid in case anything else happens to you. Maybe you should just end this before it gets any worse."

"Lyra," Aleister's hands cup my face- his expression is kind, caring, loving. "I'm not ending this, liefde. I'd never thought after three years that I'd see you again- tell you how I've felt about you for all these years and I'm not going to walk away now that you're here. None of this is your fault- if anything, this is more my fight and you didn't do anything wrong. What's bringing all of this on?"

I sigh and I grab my phone- I turn it on and I show him the texts from Devon. Aleister takes my phone and reads it, before gritting his teeth.

"Well, that explains everything." Aleister grumbled as I look away from his eyes. I listen as he starts to curse in Dutch and I raise a brow in confusion.

"Do I even want to know what you just said?" I say and Aleister shakes his head.

"No, liefje, you don't want to know. But listen to me, don't listen to Devon- he's only trying to get in your head and under your skin." Aleister tells me as I shake my head silently and he kisses my forehead- in the corner of my eye, I see Tommaso sitting like Aleister as he tosses the microphone and Aleister notices, he turns and then he grits his teeth again. "I've heard enough of this, haven't you? Let's go."

I nod and Aleister's music starts playing- we both walk out through the curtain and as I follow Aleister to the ring- I see Johnny Gargano run past us, enter the ring and attack Tommaso.

"Really?!" I say. I try to intervene but Aleister grabs my wrist- making me stay with him as he waits for the right moment to attack Gargano, the action taking me off guard.

 ** **"You're going to obey me whether you like it or not!" Devon's voice is menacing as I try to free my wrist from his tightening grip. I wanted to escape but I couldn't. I fell to my knees and cried- pleaded but to no avail and I watched as he drew out a pocket knife to carve the word "worthless" into my flesh.****

 _Relax, Lyra._ I tell myself mentally as I shake away the tears and get myself under control. _It's Aleister. He won't hurt you like Devon has._

So I stand next to him as Tommaso runs off through the crowd and Aleister's hold on my wrist loosens and he lets go as he stands behind Gargano and paces back and forth.

"This is not your NXT," I hear Gargano. "This is our NXT. The only reason you're NXT Champion is because of me..."

"At least you admitted that this is all your fault," I mumble and Aleister hears me. I look over at Tommaso and I see that he looks completely off guard. More so than when The Reaper had her fun with him.

"The only reason he's NXT Champion is because of me!" I then hear a sound and I see that Gargano is on the ground- meaning Aleister must have Black Massed him. I get into the ring with Aleister. I hear "You deserve it" chants from the crowd and I shrug, agreeing with them as Aleister picks up the microphone and the crowd becomes silent.

"I guess you're right," Aleister spoke. "The only reason he's NXT Champion is because of you."


	10. Chapter 10: Venom

(Hope you guys are well! It's been a minute since I posted some more of Aleister and Lyra. Btw, did you enjoy Aleister's debuts this week on Raw and SD Live? Le me know your thoughts! And I have more coming this weekend! See you later! -TM)

 _NXT- August 8, 2018_

Tonight, Aleister gets a match with Johnny Gargano after he Black Massed him last week. I'm dressed in the "I Am The Spider" bodysuit and the "Break The Cycle" moto pants from Nasty Gal with a pair of thigh high black Jeffrey Campbell heeled boots.

My hair is in fishtail braids and my makeup is even smokier than before with "Celebrity Skin" from Jeffree Star Cosmetics on my lips. I watch as Aleister paced back and forth, waiting for his chance to get his hands on Gargano.

Aleister and I head out first as the lights go out when his music plays and I stand on the ramp as he joins me.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, accompanied by Athena Steele, from Amsterdam, Holland- weighing at 215 pounds, Aleister Black_!"

Aleister and I walk down to the ring and I watch as he walks across the apron before he jumps over the rope and lands sitting Indian style. I stand behind him with my arms crossed and a cold expression on my face as Aleister looks around the crowd and stands up.

The lights turn back on and Aleister takes off his vest as he turns to me. He drapes it across my shoulders, I smile at the gesture as he kisses my head. I climb out of the ring and I stand in the corner as Gargano's music starts to play and I see him come out.

" _And his opponent- from Cleveland, Ohio, weighing in at 199 pounds, Johnny Gargano_!"

I watch as Gargano walks down to the ring and I listen to the crowd cheer for him as he stands on top of the steel steps, looking out amongst the fans. He goes into the ring and gets up onto the turnbuckle before he jumps back down and Aleister waits for the right moment to attack him.

"Get him, babe!" I say as the bell rings and Aleister immediately launches himself after him- trying to kick him and he does, he kicks him twice, knocking Gargano to the mat.

I watch as Aleister counters Gargano until he flips him onto his back and kicks him outside of the ring. I start to approach to check on Aleister until Johnny launches himself and knocks Aleister onto the ramp.

Aleister gets back into the ring with Gargano and he's in the corner- Gargano tries to go after him after kicking and stomping Aleister and Aleister flips him onto the apron and as he tries to do a springboard spear- Aleister stops him with a knee.

"Good! I hope it hurts!" I say to Gargano. I hear a chuckle from Aleister as he takes a second to check himself before he walks over to the corner where Gargano is. Aleister starts striking at him in the corner before Gargano slips away and he hits him with another knee.

"Look at me, Gargano." I hear Aleister as Gargano's on the ground. "Look at me. Look. At. Me."

He tries to kick him but Gargano moves out of the way and then they both start hitting each other with clotheslines until they both hit the canvas.

I then see Tommaso running down the ramp.

"Oh, hell no." I growl. "Oh, hell no!"

Tommaso runs past me and he takes out Gargano, causing the ref to ring the bell due to an interference. I watch as he turns toward Aleister and starts attacking him. I slide into the ring and I stand across from Tommaso.

"Hey, you bloody creep." I say and Tommaso turns his head as he sees me standing there as I try to stand between him and Aleister. "That's enough."

"Well, isn't this sweet?" Tommaso says, his voice making me shudder. "If it isn't the worthless piece of trash trying to protect her precious little boyfriend."

He steps closer to me and I look away from his stare. Aleister grabs me and pulls me behind him as Gargano gets into the ring and goes after Tommaso.

I look at Aleister as he starts hitting Gargano with strikes. Gargano then goes out to the apron and launches himself at Tommaso. When Gargano is back in the ring, Aleister starts hitting him with fists and I step in.

"Babe. Babe," I say, cupping his face. " _Shadow_. Calm down."

Aleister stops, he looks at me and I realize that this is the first time that I've ever called him by a pet name before.

"Did you just call me ' _Shadow_ '?" Aleister says. I nod as I see him smile softly. Before I could say anything else, William Regal comes out. I stand next to Aleister as Regal announces that the match at NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn will be a triple threat match for the NXT Championship.

(Later that night)

My head is pounding as I wake up and I notice that I'm on the ground, I stagger to my feet and as I do, I see Aleister, who's knocked out. I kneel down by him and cup his face.

"Babe?! Can you hear me?" I say. I groan from the pain in my head and I start walking back inside the arena. Immediately I go find William Regal. As soon as I find him, I knock on the door and it catches his attention.

"Athena? How can I help you?" Regal asks.

"Y-You need to come outside," I tell him. "Aleister's been attacked out in the parking lot."

Regal follows me out to where I'd been previously and I kneel next to Aleister again.

 _August 18th, 2018- Orlando, Florida_

"Lyra Crowe?" I stand up as I see a doctor approach me- I've been waiting since Aleister had to go in for his surgery today- he had recently injured one of his groin muscles at one of the NXT house shows and that's why he had to be written off TV and I asked for sometime off to look after him while he recovers.

I'm dressed in an old Harley Davidson tee that I bought from Backbite, a pair of black skinny jeans, one of the cropped hoodies from Aleister's clothing line and my Jeffrey Campbell boots.

"The surgery went well," I nodded. "He's stable and he'll be awake in a few hours. You can go and see him if you'd like."

I walk into Aleister's room and I see that he's still very much asleep because of the anesthesia. I sit in the chair next to him and I take his hand in mine.

"Kleine Kraai," I hear Aleister's voice as I turn away my attention from the TV screen a few hours later. His eyes are open and he's staring at me.

"Hi, Shadow," I murmur as a soft smile crosses his lips. "How are you feeling?"

"In a lot of pain," Aleister says- his voice full of sleep. "But it's nothing I can't handle. I'm glad you're here, liefde."

I smile. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be," I squeeze his fingers. He kisses the back of my hand softly.

 _NXT- October 17th, 2018._

It's been a couple of months since Aleister's injury and him losing the NXT title- over the time that I spent with him, we went on vacation for a couple of weeks. And as we've been on vacation, I've been adding new tattoos to my sleeve with my crow, below the crow I have a tattoo of a teacup that has a skull and roses on it with " _Not everyone's cup of tea_ ", on the back of my arm near my elbow I have an old school dagger with " _It hurts until it doesn't_ ". On the inside of my arm is a coffin with a reaper's scythe and " _I'm the reaper and death is my shadow_ " and lastly on my forearm is a wolf snarling in black and grey with flowers around it. Lastly, on my collarbone is a quote from my favorite book- Vicious by V. E. Schwab, " _We are all immortal_ _until proven otherwise_ ".

When I came back to NXT, I was told that I'd be working with Nikki Cross, we'd be going around and accusing the locker room of attacking Aleister.

Nikki accused Velveteen Dream whilst I went after Tommaso and I went full Reaper for this storyline. And tonight is the night that Aleister is coming back and I'm the one who tells him who his attacker is. I haven't seen him yet but my heart is fluttering in my chest because I'm so happy.

Tonight, I'm competing against Bianca Belair. I recently had some new gear made, a custom bustier top from Punk Rave that's black faux leather and PVC with zippers and a pair of faux leather leggings, my black fingerless faux leather gloves and to complete- my black faux leather boots from Nasty Gal. I wear Aleister's "Unholy" snapback as a good luck charm, the hat still smells like his cologne, I slip it on backwards on my head. I slip on my vest from Hazmat Design.

I watch as Bianca does her entrance, waving her braid around as I stand in gorilla waiting for my cue. I finally get my cue as my new theme- " _Inferno_ " by Amaranthe starts to play.

 _All the senses are numb  
On the spot, paralyzed  
I get 99 problems but your hate ain't one_

 _All the traitors, invaders_

 _With bitter accusations_

 _They wait for my fate_

You can try but you can't break me down

 _I never said I can sit in silence (in silence)  
You cannot blame me for never trying (never trying)  
See the inferno rise!_

 _I am not scared of the things you do  
When you go down I go down with you  
We can go crazy inside and then we deny  
Inferno!_

"From Blackpool, England- Athena Steele!" I walk down the ramp and I get into the ring, I stare at Bianca, shrug my shoulder and I lean against the turnbuckle as I wait for the match to begin. We go after each other when the bell rings and we roll out of the ring, she shoves me into the steel steps. I grit my teeth as I hit the side of the steel and try to stand.

As Bianca moves to the turnbuckle and tries to hit me with a superplex, I kick her hard in the face, using one of Aleister's kicks. I fall down to the canvas as she falls outside.

The lights go out and I hear the guitar riff, then they turn back on. I slowly start to sit up and get back on my feet when I hear the audience cheering. I turn my head and I see Aleister sitting across from me.

I smile softly because I'm happy to see him as the crowd chants- " _Athena's got a secret_ " over and over.

Aleister lifts his hand for me to take, so I take it and the way he pulls me to him is so aggressive that it takes the breath out of my body.

" _Tell. Me_." Aleister says through his teeth. I pull back and look at him after I get the breath that I lost back in my lungs before I lean into his ear.

"It's Gargano," I whisper and I watch as Aleister becomes enraged. "I'm so sorry, shadow. I wish it wasn't him either."


	11. Chapter 11: Pressure

_NXT TakeOver: WarGames 2- November 17, 2018._

Tonight is NXT TakeOver: WarGames in LA- I'm in Aleister's corner during his match with Gargano tonight, who has been revealed as Aleister's attacker in the parking lot and the main reason why I was working alongside Nikki Cross, which was so much fun.

For my outfit tonight, I will be wearing a Killstar crop top with the words "Loving her was like shaking hands with The Devil" and a pair of faux moto leggings from Nasty Gal. As I'm getting my makeup done, my phone starts ringing and I answer it.

"Hello?" I say.

"Stay the fuck away from Aleister, you little cunt," I narrow my eyes and I realize now that it's Zelina Vega on the line, Aleister's ex.

"Excuse me?" I retort and I see Aleister walking over towards me- his brows raised.

"You heard me. Stay. Away. From Aleister. He's mine now. It's only a matter of time before he crawls back to me. You'll have nothing left."

"Babe, hand me the phone," Aleister mouths to me as he gestures for my phone after he hears her voice. I nod and hand it over. "Thea?"

"Tommy? W-What are you doing?" Zelina stammers.

"I could ask you the same question," Aleister says. "What the hell are you doing harassing my girlfriend?"

"I-I'm just setting some stuff straight-"

"You have nothing to set straight," Aleister growls. "You have no business contacting my girlfriend, Thea and if I remember correctly, you cheated on me. I also just so happen to know that you haven't met Lyra so you purposefully stalked her to get her phone number and you've threatened her, which won't go unnoticed. Now, stay away from Lyra or I will not hesitate to call the police."

"I-Aleister, I was-" Aleister rolls his eyes and hangs up the phone before going back through to block Zelina's number. I sigh and I rub my temples because she gave me a headache. I look up into his eyes after opening up my eyes.

"Thank you, Shadow," I say. Aleister chuckles then- the kind that makes his chest rumble.

"I would do anything for you, Little Crow," Aleister murmurs. "Don't hesitate to ask next time, liefde."

He kisses my temple softly- trying to soothe my headache and then he had a realization.

"Since we're on the subject of this," Aleister says. "I wanted to give you something."

I watch as he reached into the pocket of his flannel that he was wearing and he sets it in the palm of my hand. I look to see a necklace with a crow's skull as the pendant. My jaw drops and my other hand covers my mouth.

"Oh, Aleister," I say- my voice a small whisper. "It's beautiful."

His smile brightens and my heart melts. "I found this when I was home in Amsterdam," He explains. "I bought it because it made me think of you and it was hidden from Zelina when we were together. She had no clue I had this."

"And you kept it all this time?" I tell him. He nods. "Aleister. That's so sweet. Thank you. Really."

"Of course, Lyra," Aleister spoke softly. I hand him back the necklace and move my hair aside so he could put it on. He moves to stand behind me and with the work of his fingers, the necklace is on, the crow skull shining under the light. He kisses the back of my neck, making a chill run down my spine.

"Well, if you're this serious about giving me jewelry," I tease after a moment of blissful silence. "Why not consider putting a ring on it?"

Aleister is taken completely off-guard and I raise a brow at his actions. It takes him a few moments before he brushes it off with a smile. He nuzzles against my neck.

"Maybe I will someday," He whispers into my neck, making me shiver once more as my heart races. He kisses my head once before he leaves to go warm-up and get ready for his match.

My hair and makeup is finished and I slip my vest on as Aleister gets ready, his gear is silver this time and his vest has huge spikes or are they teeth? I think as I turn my head curiously.

"What?" Aleister's voice makes me jump and I look at him.

"I would hug you but I don't want to get stabbed by those things," I say. Aleister laughs and I swim in the sound because it's cute.

He offers his hand out to me as we walk to the curtain as I watch Johnny Gargano on the monitor. Aleister quickly heads out so he can come out on his pedestal. I go and take my spot on the middle of the ramp as the lights go out, the guitar riff is heard and his music starts to play. The lights turn on and Aleister gets off his pedestal before walking down to where I'm standing.

" _And his opponent- from Amsterdam, Holland. Accompanied by Athena Steele, weighing in at 215 pounds, Aleister Black!_ "

Aleister walks up the steps and he gets into the ring as I stand in his corner- he sits Indian style and then stands up as the lights turn fully on. As he takes his vest off, I look around the audience and I see Devon again. I take a deep breath and close my eyes- when they open again, it's gone.

 _My mind's fucking with me._ I mentally scold myself. _It's not real, Lyra. He's not here. Even if he did show up, Aleister would keep you safe._

"Lyra," I hear Aleister's voice and I look up and he has his vest in his hand, offering it to me.

"Oh. Right. Sorry," I say softly, my face turning red as I take his vest and I set it next to me on the ground.

"You okay, liefje?" Aleister asks as he crouches down in front of me. I take another breath to calm my nerves.

"Positive, Shadow." I tell him. "I'll be fine."

He slides his hand through the ropes to touch my cheek. I smile at the gesture and it calms me down before the bell rings and he stands up once more. He approaches Gargano and Gargano slaps him. Aleister doesn't show any emotion but I can see an evil look in his eye.

"You're dead, Johnny," I snarl at Gargano as Aleister kicks him and I grin. Aleister kicks him as Gargano tried to jump outside. As they get back inside the ring, Aleister tries to kick Gargano and Gargano sits Indian style, mocking Aleister and I roll my eyes. Gargano starts to attack Aleister, he throws him into the ropes and Aleister flips over him before hitting him with a knee, the sound filling the arena with the audience's cheer.

As Gargano is back outside, Aleister runs towards the rope, springs off it and does a backflip before trying to sit Indian style in the middle of the ring.

Gargano kicks him on the side of the face, making Aleister retreat to the corner to check his face. Gargano stomps on him in the corner. As Aleister moves onto his knees, he quickly gestures for me. I walk over and rest my hand on the rope.

"You okay, babe?" I ask.

"I'm not bleeding, am I?" Aleister says- I shake my head and I hear the crowd boo as Gargano has his fists up in the air. He grabs Aleister then and tries to suplex him but Aleister counters and Gargano counters as Aleister does the same, Johnny tries to roll him up but then he counters into a hold. I hear Aleister scream in agony.

"You got it, Shadow! Stay in this." I say and one look at me from him is enough for Aleister to counter him and tries to pin him before Gargano hits him with a neckbreaker. I grit my teeth as I cringe, knowing the feeling all too well myself. Aleister tries to sit up, grabbing his shoulder and neck before Gargano starts to stomp on him again.

It continues as Aleister kicks Gargano in the stomach, flipping him inside out. Gargano slips outside of the ring and Aleister launches off the top rope, launching himself to take Gargano out. The crowd goes crazy and I applaud. Aleister riles the crowd up even more before throwing Gargano into the ring and kicking him in the corner.

Aleister sweeps Gargano to the ground before he springboards off the rope and goes for the pin again.

Gargano goes back outside again and Aleister tries to jump off the side of the middle turnbuckle to hit Gargano, little did he know that Gargano had thrown me into the crosshairs so he collided with me.

Aleister gets up on his feet and he sees me on the ground- his eyes widen as he kneels down beside me.

"Oh my God, Lyra!" Aleister says. "I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't see you there."

"I'm fine," I stand up. "Go. Finish him."

Gargano takes advantage of the distraction and he hits Aleister with a slingshot DDT. Aleister kicks out of the pin. Gargano kicks him.

"You're not the chosen one," Gargano says. "I am. You couldn't get the job done."

"No, Gargano," I hiss at him. "You were the one who ruined everything. Stop making excuses."

Gargano glares at me because he knows I'm right before trying to kick Aleister, Aleister stands and hits him with an elbow. And he hits him with a running knee after they exchange strikes. Aleister tries to hit him with his German Suplex into a bridge pin and he kicked out.

Gargano uses the head scissors on Aleister and tries to make him tap in the Gargano Escape but Aleister rolls him up again to no avail. Gargano kicks him on the temple. Gargano picks him up and throws him into the turnbuckle before smiling.

Gargano tries to go back to his DIY roots as he stands in the corner and Aleister points at him and then sits Indian style.

"Go ahead. Give me your best shot," Aleister growls. "Come on, Johnny. Do it!"

Gargano hits him with the running knee and still Aleister kicks out. My heart skips a beat from the intensity of this match. Aleister grabs the back of his head.

"Come on, babe," I encourage. "You've got this. I know you do."

Gargano tosses Aleister on the outside and as he runs to jump off, Aleister catches him with a knee, making me cheer. I knelt by Aleister's side as he's laying on his back.

"I'm okay, Lyra," Aleister tells me. "Give me a second."

I nod as I stand up and Aleister gets back up on his feet, staggering with every step. Gargano starts to beg Aleister to end it all and as Aleister lifts his head up with his boot, tries for a Black Mass and Gargano counters into the Gargano Escape.

When he gets out of it, Aleister pulls his knee pad down and lifting Gargano's head with his foot, he hits Black Mass on him with Gargano leaning against his body. Aleister grabs him by the neck.

"I absolve you of your sins," Aleister says and hits him with another Black Mass, and he pins him.

I slip inside the ring as Aleister is sitting Indian style next to Gargano, I hug him from behind and Aleister looks over at me, his hand coming to rest on the back of my head. I nuzzle my nose against his cheek and he smiles. As he stands again, I take this chance to kick Gargano in the side with my platform boot to add salt to the wound.

"That was for earlier, you bloody idiot," I mutter and I hear Aleister chuckle. As we both head backstage, my head throbs from when I landed- the rush ebbing away. I feel a little nauseous and I immediately sit down.

"Lyra?" Aleister kneels down in front of me. "What is it?"

"My head is throbbing like mad," I mutter. Aleister signals for one of the trainers to look at me.

They look at me and they tell me that I had a small hematoma on the side of my head, which will go away in a few days. Aleister stays by my side, resting his hand on my back and trying to soothe my pain as best as he could. He hands me a bottle of water and I nod, taking it and drinking it slowly so I don't get sick.

"I'll take care of you when we get back to the hotel, okay?" Aleister kisses my forehead. "I'm so sorry, liefde. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It was just an accident, Shadow," I whisper. "You didn't know."

I cup his cheek in my hand, Aleister's eyes look up at me and he places a kiss onto my wrist.

"I love you, my Shadow," I murmur- trying to reassure him that everything's okay. He smiles and rests his forehead on mine, he closes his eyes against me.

"I love you too, my Little Crow," Aleister whispers. "I love you so much."


	12. Chapter 12: Blank Space

(Song: Blank Space by Taylor Swift- Yeah, I used a Taylor Swift song. Bite me. It fits because this chapter is going to have Lyrister feels, them finally sealing the deal and some creepy stuff to wrap up the chapter. I hope you enjoy. xx -TM)

 _November 22, 2018- Orlando, Florida_.

I'm in the closet, getting my outfit ready for the day- I change into a black tank from Nasty Gal with dark grey skinny jeans and as I do, I stumble over something- and I look over to see a black box of sorts that has been knocked over on Aleister's side of the closet. I finish getting changed and I kneel down next to it.

I see a bunch of black envelopes inside and paying no mind to it, I start picking them up to put away until I noticed that one of the envelopes is addressed to me. I take the box and drag it over to the bed so I could sit.

I open up the envelope and I see a letter inside. Unfolding the letter- I begin to read it.

 _Lyra,_

 _I had the dream again. The one where we're in the park with our children. You're pushing our daughter on the swings, her crimson hair blowing in the breeze. I woke up and cried like I have every night because I know that future will never happen. I knew I loved you ever since that night I helped you in that alleyway and I was too much of a coward to let you know how I felt._

 _I wish you knew how I felt. Knew how much I think about you every day, how you're on my mind every minute of the day. You're the girl I want to marry someday. There's no one else. I want you forever and you'll never know it._

I was in tears when I got to the end of the letter, I picked up another letter and I read it. They were all addressed to me from Aleister. Some told me of brighter days, while others were stained with tears.

Another told me about how Zelina had hurt him- I could see the indents in the paper from his anger, his rage. Some told me how much he loved me and some told me how lonely he felt without me by his side.

 _Why do I keep hurting others? Why do I keep making the same mistakes again? Lyra, I wish you were here. Your presence alone would make me feel better about myself._

I was sobbing as I set the last letter down, feeling how vulnerable Aleister feels- it feels like a knife to the heart because he needed me and I was across the country at that time.

When I calmed down again, I looked inside the box and I could see that inside there were pictures that he kept of me throughout my career- when I was wrestling in Europe on my own. I saw a picture of me when I joined The Bullet Club, pictures of me and Marty. It warmed my heart knowing that he'd kept track of me over the years.

The last photo in the box was of Aleister and I when we saw each other again after I'd signed with NXT- I remember this photo because it was right before the last TakeOver, I kissed him on the cheek and I could see how happy he looked and the light in his eyes.

"Lyra?" I hear Aleister's voice as he walks into the bedroom- he notices that my eyes are red from crying. "Liefde? What's wrong?"

I stand up and I hand him the letter- I watch as his entire body tenses up and he's frozen for a moment.

"You weren't supposed to find these," Aleister murmurs.

"So you were just going to hide these from me forever?" I say.

"No, I..." Aleister stutters as he looks away from my eyes. "I-I was afraid of how you'd react when you'd find them. I didn't want this to ruin what you and I have started, now that you're back in my life. I felt so bad about leaving you that night, I wanted to tell you everything but I couldn't and I hated myself for feeling like a coward over it. So I started writing you letters because it made me feel like you were still with me. Instead of feeling like I lost the girl of my dreams over a stupid decision I made."

"I'm here now, Aleister," I say as I clear the space between us by stepping closer- I rest my hand against his face so his eyes meet mine. "You'll never lose me. Ever."

"Then stay with me," Aleister whispers. "Can I keep you? Forever?"

I smile. "There's not a single place in this world I'd rather be."

Before I could say anything more, he kisses me. My heart races as my arms move to wrap themselves around his neck- his hand cradles the back of my head, keeping my lips on his and his other arm wraps around my waist, bringing my body closer to his.

It only takes a second before he lifts me up, wrapping my legs around him. I giggle and he smiles as he moves us over to the bed.

He sets me down against the pillows and he leans over me- I feel nervous but I know deep down that I want this moment with him. I know I do. My lungs expand, not from nerves but from excitement.

"Are you sure?" He pulls back, looking in my eyes for an answer. I slowly nod, my hands shaking as I reach for him.

He notices how badly they're shaking and he takes them both in one of his own, he kisses the back of them- his thumb tracing my Death's Head Moth tattoo on my right hand to calm my nerves.

"I won't hurt you, Lyra," Aleister reassures me. "I'm not that twisted monster of a human being like Devon is. You don't have to be afraid, liefde. All you have to do is trust me, Little Crow. You trust me, don't you?"

I nod. "Always, Shadow." I whisper when I get my voice back.

"Then let me love you for you," Aleister murmurs as he kisses me again.

As I fall into his kiss and his embrace, I feel all of my fear fading away. His hands move from my own to start a path of their own down my body, my need for him evident.

My hands move to his shoulders as he reaches for my tank top, I take a breath as I move to let him take it off- my scarred skin exposed to us once more.

He breaks away from my lips and starts a trail down my neck, the cold of his lip ring making me shiver. He leaves my neck, kissing a few times on my throat and then he trails down the center of my breasts- his hand tracing the scars that mark the sides of my ribcage.

"You're beautiful, liefje," Aleister whispers into the air around us. My hand resting in his hair. "You always will be. Scars and all."

I smile at the sentiment as I respond to his kind words by flipping him on his back. He's in shock at the gesture but recovers quickly when I straddle his hips.

I cup his face in my hands as I kiss him again. His fingers caress the skin that he hadn't been able to touch which is now exposed to him before he starts to undo and unzip my jeans as I do the same. We both shimmy out of our jeans and I realize now that we're both exposed to each other.

It's been two years and I've forgotten how it feels to be intimate with anyone because of Devon's abuse.

"Lyra?" Aleister says, his hand cupping my cheek softly. "Hey. We don't have to do this if you don't want to, liefde."

"No," I murmur. "I want to. I trust you, Aleister."

He grins and he brings his lips to mine, laying me back against the pillows. My legs wrap around his hips and as he kisses me is when he pushes inside.

I gasp and break the kiss, my nails scratching his shoulder as he moves against me in a slow but loving pace. He groans, kissing my neck over and over as I cry out my desire for him.

I didn't want to let go of this moment, it's too perfect. But as perfect as it sounds, it comes to an end. As he collapses against me, he shifts so I'm in his arms- my head on his chest. My fingers caress his tattooed skin as his hand caresses my back.

 _Crash._ I hear a loud noise coming from outside and it startles Totty, Tubby and Luna. I jump and sit up- my heart racing as I start to panic.

"Lyra?" Aleister raises a brow. "Baby, what is it?"

"You didn't hear that?" I say.

"No." Aleister's hand continues to rub my back. "Even if I did hear something, it was probably the wind most likely."

"It was a crashing sound, babe," I tell him. "The wind doesn't make a crashing noise."

Aleister gets the hint and he becomes confused for a second. I get out of bed to go and investigate what the noise came from. When I reach the front door, I see something underneath the door. I kneel down and I see that it's a polaroid photo.

I pick up the polaroid and I flip it over- the sight before me makes me almost faint. It's of me and Aleister when we were in bed earlier and there's a message on the bottom.

 _I'm always watching you.-D_

I start to shake and I fall backwards- on the edge of fainting, I scream.

"Lyra!" I hear Aleister running into the living room and he sees me, he runs over to my side and he kneels down by me. His hands cupping my face. "Lyra. Lyra. Little Crow, what's happened? Why did you scream?"

I hand him the polaroid with shaking fingers. "He-He's watching us, Shadow," I whimper. "Devon's watching us."

Tears fall down my face as I bury my face in my hands, Aleister moves so he has me in his arms and he holds me close to him protectively. All I hear is Aleister's voice whispering in Dutch as I close my eyes.

"Hey. I'm not going to let him hurt you, Little Crow," He whispers as he kisses my forehead. "I'll be damned before he ever lays a single hand on you."

My head rests on his shoulder and I let my tears fall onto his skin. There's no way I'm ever going to move on without Devon finding some way to cause chaos for me and the love in my life.

(A/N: Do I have your attention now? Also, S/O to Jay Kristoff, the author of The Nevernight Chronicle. His writing style has helped me get out of my comfort zone. I love you, Jay. Thank you. xx -TM)


	13. Chapter 13: Devil's Backbone

(Song: "Devil's Backbone" by The Civil Wars, I chose this song because I found it on a whim on Spotify the other day and when I heard it, I cried because it gave me all the Lyrister feels- so please read this chapter with it in the background. But, I hope you enjoyed the last update. Because it's only going to get crazier from here. xx -TM)

 _November 23rd, 2018- Orlando, Florida._

 ** **"I told you I'd be watching you." I'm standing in front of a mirror and I see Devon's reflection in the glass. "Your little boyfriend doesn't stand a chance, Lyra. He says he'll protect you but here I am. I'm always a step ahead of him. It's only a matter of time before it all ends anyways."****

 ** **Tears stream down my cheek.****

 ** **"No. You're not going to take Aleister away from me." I sob and plead. "I would rather die than have him leave this earth without me."****

 ** **I hear laughter. Cryptic and menacing laughter as the glass breaks and cracks as the reflection vanishes.****

"Lyra. Wake up." Aleister whispers in my ear as I wake up in our bed with a cold sweat. He tries to touch me but I jump back, shrugging his touch away. "Calm down, liefde. It's me, Shadow. Devon's not here. You're safe."

I start to sob, my PTSD kicking in as Aleister's expression softens, he wraps his arms around me and he brings me into his chest. My breathing becomes shallow and I start shaking. "Aleister."

"Sh. Just keep breathing, my Little Crow." His voice becomes soft and takes on a warmer tone. "Follow the sound of my voice and my breath."

I watch his breathing technique and I follow along- my shaking starts to subside. He kisses my forehead when he's gotten me to calm down for the moment.

"I'm right here whenever you're ready to talk about it, baby," Aleister murmurs, taking my hand in his own and kissing it. I nod and I squeeze his hand, letting him know that I appreciate his affection.

"I feel so helpless," I say after a few minutes. Aleister looks at me and he moves to brush his hand over my cheek. "I feel like there's something Devon has planned that will make you disappear on me. Don't leave me, Shadow. I don't want you to leave me."

"Sh. Look at me." Aleister brings me closer to him as I stare into his eyes. "I want you to listen to me- you're not helpless and I'm not going anywhere, okay? I'm not going to leave you or let you suffer under that monster's bullshit. I am, however, going to fight tooth and claw for you because you're everything I could ever want in this world. Nothing in this world will stop me from loving you, let alone being with you. You're never alone in this, Lyra. You have to remember that."

"I-I don't want him to break us apart," I confess as I rest calmly against Aleister's chest. "I feel like he might find a way to do it. I don't know what that might be but I'm scared it may happen, babe."

"He won't," Aleister's hand takes mine and he brushes my hair out of my face. "He doesn't know how much I'm willing to sacrifice to be with you, which is life and limb. You know how much you mean to me because of the letters I wrote to you. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you're safe. Even if it means taking a bullet."

His arms hold me closer as his forehead rests against mine. I kiss him for a few minutes, letting his words comfort my fear and anxiety, my hand resting against his face.

"Devon's not going to take you away from me and if he tries and is as stupid or insane as I think he is- he'd better be ready for a war." Aleister's voice is a tender whisper against my lips as he cups my face with both of his hands. "I love you, Lyra. I love you so much, it hurts when I'm not within distance of you, which is why those last two years were so rough for me. I'm willing to fight fire with fire for you."

My heart melts as well is warm because of his protectiveness over me and so does my entire body- I'm almost grateful that I'm laying with him or else I know I would have fainted by his words.

"I love you too, Aleister," I whisper as I meet his lips again. He kisses me deeper, moving to lean over me, my left arm around his neck and my right resting plainly on his back, tracing his tattoo until Totty jumps onto our bed.

Aleister groans and breaks the kiss, annoyed that the cat ruined our moment. I look over at Totty, who's laying on his side and purring like if he wants to comfort me too as if he's saying- " _Cetded's worried about you, Meowmie. Please be okay._ "

I smile as I start petting him and Aleister chuckles.

"That's my boy," Aleister says and I giggle- kissing Totty's head. Tubby and Luna jump up on our bed with Totty too.

"Meowmie's okay," I tell the other cats. "Cetded made her feel better. But, thank you for being my nurses though."

He smiles softly as I look back at him and he meets my lips once more. When he pulls away from the kiss, he takes a picture of Totty, Tubby and Luna sitting in a row together at the foot of the bed and posted it onto his other Instagram for the cats- team_pomato.

 _team_pomato: Nurse Potato, Tomato and Bean on duty- Keeping an eye on Meowmie._

I laugh when I read the post over Aleister's shoulder and I kiss his shoulder. He grins and I melt because it's so cute.

Even though everything may seem okay for the time being, I have this bad feeling in my gut that we're still being watched. That Devon still has the upper hand on us.

And as I'm enjoying the early morning in bed with Aleister and the cats, something seems off- there, behind our TV is a camera. Devon's been using cameras to spy on us.

"Shadow," I say and Aleister looks at me- he raises a brow and I point over to the TV. "He's got cameras filming us."

Aleister's expression turns to one of pure rage. He gets out of our bed and he takes a look before seeing the camera himself.

"That's it. I've had enough of this bastard's bullshit," Aleister snarls. "I'm calling the police."

A few minutes later, Aleister and I are sitting in our living room with a private investigator. Aleister has his hand on my arm, trying to comfort me. She investigates the camera and the audio devices in our home, which are mimicked to look like speakers.

"Do you know who could be spying on the both of you, Miss Crowe?" The investigator- I believe her last name was Darcy, asks. She has short brown hair and glasses.

"My ex-boyfriend, Devon Crane," I say and I feel Aleister flinch next to me.

"Devon has caused serious harm to Lyra," Aleister explains. "He's beaten and tortured her to the point that she has PTSD from it. Even after she left him and we got together, he still is finding ways to harm her. He's put her in the hospital because he sent her a doll with her hair and it made her panic to the point of having a seizure. And then he also sent us this."

He picks up the polaroid photo that was slipped under our front door last night. "He had someone catch us in an intimate moment last night and take this photo."

The photo was of me and Aleister, in our bed- he was on top of me because I noticed his devil tattoo on his back and my black nails scratching his shoulders.

I remember because we both looked so in love with each other last night. Re-reading the message on the photo still made me want to faint and still made me feel ill inside.

As Aleister continues to talk about Devon, I'm on the edge of having a mental breakdown. I start to cover my ears and rock back and forth- trying to block it all out.

The last thing I do hear is Aleister speaking with the investigator that it's best for them to speak on their own terms. I hear our door close.

"Lyra," I open my eyes and I see Aleister kneeling in front of me. "Sh, Little Crow. Follow my voice."

I take another deep breath and Aleister rests his hands on my knees. He doesn't do anything else, he wants me to just breathe with him.

When everything is clear again, I rest my hands on top of his- he smiles softly and moves his so they're intertwined.

"They're only trying to help, liefje," Aleister murmurs. "They need all the proof they can get in order to stop Devon from hurting you anymore. You want this all to stop, right?"

I nod. "I just want Devon to leave me alone. How difficult is that for him to understand?" I say, my voice small.

"I know, Little Crow," Aleister whispers. "I know. That's why I'm doing this. Because he needs to understand that you don't belong to him. You're not under his control. You belong to me. You love me. I love you."

I sigh. "I wish he'd just go away and take his little 'helpers' with him."

"I know, baby," Aleister whispers, cupping my cheek with his palm and resting his forehead on mine.

I clear the space between us and I kiss him, thanking him for being so patient and understanding throughout everything- not once did he budge when I told him about Devon, he only accepted me with affection and zero judgement. He'll always be my safety net. My rock. My Shadow. With him by my side, I know that I can take on the world.

(Well. I did say it's only getting crazy from here. xx -TM)


	14. Chapter 14: Eyes On You

(Song: "Eyes On You" by Automatic Loveletter. What? Tiger's back with a new chapter? Damn right. And this time- I kind of want to do something that's a little less on the intensity side and more on the romantical side of things so we have some more Lyra and Aleister feels here. But, don't worry your pretty little head off about Devon. He's around... Somewhere. Y'all enjoy because the bloodbath is around the corner. And note: the italics that are quoted is Lyra singing. xx -TM)

 _November 26th, 2018- Blackpool, England._

The investigation that Aleister had made on Devon has been going on for the last two days and Aleister has been open with the police about everything that Devon has been doing.

So, as the police investigate, Aleister decided that we should go on a trip together- escape the chaos that's going on for a little while so he makes a few calls so we could have a few days off to ourselves. I told him that I haven't been home in a while and seen my family, so we flew out to Blackpool so I can see my mom and sister.

We arrive to my mom's house off of Preston Road- it's a detached home with three bedrooms. The house is made of brick with white on the front. As we get our things and Aleister pays the taxi driver, I start to feel nervous.

 _What if there's something about Aleister that they don't like_? I bite down on my nails for a moment.

"Lyra?" Aleister's voice brings me back. "You okay, liefde?"

"I'm okay, babe," I say, resting my hand on his shoulder. "I've never really introduced my boyfriend to my family before, because the people I did see- they're weren't huge fans of."

"It doesn't matter whether they approve of me or not," Aleister says. "What matters is that we make each other happy. They have to respect that- no matter what."

I nod and kiss Aleister on the cheek, next to his moon tattoo. "Time to face the chaos," I mutter and Aleister laughs. I smirk as we both walk up the driveway, his hand in mine.

With a shaky hand, I knock on the front door. I hear a few crashing noises and roll my eyes- I look over at Aleister, who has a raised brow and I mouth "told you" to him. I knock again, this time it's loud enough that the noises stop.

"Lyra! You're home!" The door opens and my teenage sister, Lydia walks out- her light red hair chopped back in it's usual pixie do and her blue eyes bright- she wears a black cropped sweater and jeans. I smile and embrace my sister. Lydia sees Aleister over her shoulder and looks back at me.

"Is that your boyfriend? He's hot!" She squeaks and I facepalm- Aleister smirks before he chuckles and kisses my temple to calm my stress.

"Yes, I'm her boyfriend," Aleister extends his hand to her. "I'm Aleister."

"Aleister, this is Lydia. My little sister." I say and they shake hands.

"I thought I heard your voice, Lyra," I see my mom, Samantha, standing in the doorway. Her brown hair is past her shoulders and her eyes are strong but loving, kind. "Welcome home."

I smile and give my mom a hug.

"Lyra's got a boyfriend and he's a wrestler too," Lydia says and it makes my mom pull away from me abruptly.

"Really?" She raises a brow at me and I grit my teeth as I glare at Lydia but I gesture for Aleister- he nods and walks over.

"Mom, this is Aleister Black," I explain as Aleister wraps an arm around me, I wrap my own around him. "He's my boyfriend."

"It's really nice to meet you, Mrs. Crowe." Aleister's voice is warm but polite.

"Please, call me Samantha," She says. "Nice to meet you too, Aleister."

After telling my mom that we're staying for a few days- she nods and starts helping us get settled, she has Aleister and I stay in my old room.

Which is still the same as I remember, dark purple walls, band posters and my queen sized black bed with it's metal frame. I see my old black acoustic guitar and the notebooks full of lyrics that I wrote, my bookshelf with all of my books and cds.

No matter how chaotic the next few days might be, I'm glad I'm home and Aleister's here. I feel Aleister wrap his arms around me and he rests his chin on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry about my sister earlier," I say. Aleister laughs and he kisses my shoulder.

"It's okay, Lyra," Aleister murmurs as I turn, resting in his arms- my arms wrap around his neck. "It's nothing new to me and I have siblings. I completely understand."

I smile, grateful for him being here and I rest my head on his shoulder- his hands resting on the small of my back. He strokes my hair with his free hand.

As lovely as this moment is, Aleister suddenly realizes that he wants to take me somewhere. I raise a brow and agree to go along with him.

We take a taxi into town after telling my mom we'll be back and as the taxi comes to a stop, my eyes widen as I see the pub that I went to in 2015 come into view.

We get out and we stand outside of it- I see the alleyway and then a tear comes to my eye.

"Do you know what today is, Little Crow?" Aleister murmurs. "Back in 2015, I remember going to this pub after I did a show with a few friends. I saw this beautiful girl with long crimson hair walk past me. There was something about her that drew me in so I knew I had to talk to her..."

"T-Today is the anniversary of when we first met," I whisper as the tears fall when I turn around to face him. "The day that you saved me."

Aleister nods and smiles softly as he cups my cheek. "You mean the entire world to me, Lyra. And more. I love you so much, liefje."

I wrap my arms around his neck. "I love you too, Aleister. There's no one else I'd rather share my life with."

He kisses me softly and I rest my hands against his face. I can't believe he surprised me by bringing me here. I melt in his arms and as he pulls away- he leaves smaller kisses on my face, making me giggle.

We stay for an hour or two and then we head back to the house, where my mom has dinner ready for us and my sister, so we sit at the table together.

"Since you're here and all," Lydia says. "Did Lyra tell you that she wrote a song for you?"

I nearly spit out my drink and Aleister looks over at me.

"You wrote a song for me, babe?" Aleister asks and I death glare at Lydia. Thanks, sis. Remind me to smack you upside the head later _._ I thought.

"Yes, I did," I say. "I wrote it after we met. It's not the greatest. But I wanted to remember you because I didn't know if I'd see you again."

"Can I hear it?" Aleister says and I make a face at him by narrowing my eyes. "Lyra. Please. It's our anniversary."

"Fine, because I know you won't let it go," I grumble. "Only because it's our anniversary."

I tell Lydia to go upstairs and get my guitar out of my room and the song, which is in my notebook. Aleister, my mom and I head into the living room.

Lydia hands me my guitar and my notebook- I open it and I find the song that I wrote Aleister, which is called "Eyes On You"- with a pen, I make a few changes and rewrite it on a blank page after tuning my guitar.

"Ready?" I say. Aleister nods and I start playing the chords to "Eyes On You" as well as I begin to sing.

" _Hello, can you hear me?_

 _I've got something to tell you_  
 _I was lost, but you saved me_  
 _I'll go wherever you want to_  
 _'Cause I think that I've got to have you_

 _I've had enough_  
 _I'm in love, it's true_  
 _So don't, don't take it away_  
 _'Cause I've got my eye on you_.."

I let my fingers move from chord to chord, letting my voice speak to Aleister and him alone. I could tell he's starting to get emotional over it.

" _This song is my way of saying_

 _What I needed to say_  
 _I am proud, I am strong_  
 _And you've been here all along_  
 _I didn't know it until today_  
 _I'm so glad that it happened this way..._ "

Aleister suddenly remembers that I brought up the letters and I notice that he started getting teary eyed. I smile.

" _I've had enough_

 _I'm in love, it's true_  
 _So don't, don't take it away_  
 _'Cause I've got my eye on you_

 _Hold on now_  
 _You're leaving_  
 _Take these hands_  
 _Don't even say goodbye..._ "

Tears of my own start to fall as I bring up the night he left me when we met. The longing that I felt when he left- the loneliness of the two years where I didn't think I'd see him again.

" _I want you to know that_

 _I'm going to miss you_  
 _Hold on to my heart_  
 _We'll make it through_

 _And let it be known_  
 _All I want is you_  
 _And I'm learning to show it to you_

 _I've had enough_  
 _I'm in love, it's true_  
 _So don't, don't take it away_  
 _'Cause I've got my eye on you_

 _I've had enough_  
 _I'm in love, it's true_  
 _So don't, don't take it away_  
 _'Cause I've got my eye on you..._ "

I strum the last chord and I hear my mom and Lydia applaud as I wipe away my tears.

"Lyra," I could hear that Aleister was holding back tears of his own. I sniff and I meet his eyes as I set the guitar down.

"I love you, Shadow," I say as I blink away my tears. Aleister wraps his arms around me and pulls me into a tight embrace.

"I love you too, Little Crow," Aleister kisses my forehead as a tear of his own falls down his face. "Words are never enough for me to express that."

We kissed in that moment and I felt all of the loneliness that I had from two years ago fade away.

"Never let me go," I whisper into his chest. Aleister shakes his head and cups my face in his palms.

"Never. This is forever, liefde. What you and I have- is eternal. I promise." Aleister murmurs as he kisses me again.

...

Little did they know that right outside of the window, a hooded figure in black stood watching them with a look of pure disdain, watching the Little Crow and Shadow happily in love disgusted him. He pulled out a pistol and loaded it. He was going to end it all. Take away what meant to her the most.

(Uh-oh. Devon's in Blackpool. I did say that the bloodbath is coming. ... Stay tuned. -TM) 


	15. Chapter 15: Survival

(Song: "Survival" by Eminem. Here it is... The bloodbath. Hold onto your seats. It's a rough one. Enjoy... xx -TM)

 _Bang. Bang._ I wake up to loud noises outside of my window.

I checked the clock, 1:30 in the morning. Aleister's awake and he's standing guard over me.

"Aleister?" I say, he quickly turns to me and covers my mouth with his hands.

"Lyra. Be quiet." Aleister tells me.

"W-what's going on?" I ask.

"That bastard's outside. He's got a gun."

 _Devon._ I start to panic and Aleister gestures for me to be quiet. _He followed us here._

"Don't let him hurt me." I start to cry and Aleister hugs me to his body.

"That's the last thing I will ever let him do." Aleister snarls as he holds me protectively.

I hear a crash and footsteps inside the house. The footsteps continue upstairs until they reach the front of my bedroom door.

"Come out, Lyra. Come and play." Devon says as he starts to kick the door in. Aleister pulls me behind him and stands, ready to fight.

The door comes off of it's hinges and I see Devon, the look of pure murderous rage in his eyes.

Devon aims the gun at Aleister, but Aleister's too quick for him.

Aleister knees Devon in the face, hard enough that I hear his nose break. Blood drips onto the floor.

"I've had just about enough of your games, Crane," Aleister growls. "Lyra doesn't belong to you anymore, she's not your property to abuse and torture either- nor is she under your control. Now. You can either stand up and face your sins like a man, or I'll let the police handle you."

Devon stands up and grabs the gun- and he starts shooting.

Aleister grabs me and has me hide underneath my bed as he tried to get the gun out of Devon's hands.

I hear what sounds like a struggle and then a lot of punching and kicking. I cover my ears and close my eyes.

I open them just a second to see Aleister hit Devon with a hard Black Mass that it knocks him completely out before shutting them again.

"Lyra," I open my eyes and I see Aleister kneeled next to me. He offers a hand to me, I see his busted knuckles, the blood dripping down the side of his hand. I close my eyes, blinking tears away.

"Is he...?" I ask before being cut off by Aleister's lips. He kisses me softly- his less injured hand touches my hair, I take comfort in his lips.

"No. He's not." Aleister whispers against my lips. "The police are coming to take him though."

"Shadow, you're hurt." I say as I see that he does have a cut on his forehead and one of his eyes are black.

"It's better me than you, Little Crow." Aleister whispers. "As long as you're not hurt, that's all that matters."

I rest my head on him, he moves so he has his arms fully around me, holding me to his chest- I see blood stains on his t-shirt from Devon's busted nose.

Aleister and I sit outside of my mom's house, waiting for the police to arrive to come and arrest Devon. I sit in his lap and his arms hold me intently to his chest.

I hear sirens coming down the street a few minutes later and Aleister tells the officers that Devon is upstairs and he's unconscious.

I hear them go inside and they arrest Devon, dragging his body to a police car.

As they drove off with him, I feel a heavy weight lift off of my shoulders.

I turn to Aleister, who has had his hand on my back and has been comforting me.

"Thank you," I whisper into the air. Aleister looks over and he caressed my face. "You protected me from Devon's evil ways. You've saved me in more ways I never thought possible. I will always be grateful for you, Aleister. And I love you."

Aleister rests his forehead on mine and his eyes close, running his fingers through my hair.

"I love you too, Little Crow." Aleister whispers. "I told you I wouldn't let anyone harm you. Devon tried, but his own stupidity and insanity became his downfall. You were never his to begin with. You're mine. You always will be, baby."

I smile and I meet his lips with my own.

He picks me up and we go back inside the house, we quietly go upstairs to my room where he sets me down on the pillows.

I didn't care how late it was, Aleister saved me and all I wanted was him.

He notices this and he slowly pulls back, looking into my eyes with lust in his eyes.

"Lyra."

"Sh. Just make love to me, Aleister. I need you." I whisper as my arms wrapped around him.

He moves and hovers over me, cupping my cheeks in his hands before kissing me once again.

My heart races as he and I get out of our clothing and he moves on to his back, wanting me to take control.

I nod- just like it happened two years ago when I brought him home after saving me at the pub alleyway, I straddle his hips and begin to ride him.

His hands hold onto my hips- keeping me steady against him as I move on his lap.

He watches me with a look of pure love as I moan and cry out in pleasure.

After about close to an hour, I let go and I rest in his arms. Aleister squeezes me and he kisses my hair as I curl up to him.

"I love you.." I whisper. Aleister meets my lips again, caressing my skin with his fingers.

"I love you too." He murmurs.

I close my eyes and rest in his arms, his heartbeat being my lullaby.

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" I wake up and I realize that my mom just saw the broken window and all the glass.

I prod Aleister awake and he groans before sitting up.

We change into our clothes, I slip on Aleister's "Root of All Evil" tee and my flannels, and Aleister changes back into his own flannels and a black tee.

We walk downstairs to see my mom with her hands on her hips.

"Would anyone explain to me what's going on?" She asked.

"I will," Aleister says. He kisses my shoulder. "There's a reason why Lyra wanted to come home. That's because her ex boyfriend was stalking her and our relationship. He broke into the house and had a gun on him, because the bastard was insane enough that he wanted to kill me, it would seem. He's gone now, but that's what happened."

My mom looks at the both of us and a look of sympathy crosses her.

"Oh, Lyra, I'm sorry. I didn't know." She says as I nod, Aleister kissing my temple. "You said he had a gun?"

Aleister nods. "His own stupidity made him fail at what he set out to do. I protected your daughter because I love her. I would do anything for her."

I kiss Aleister on the cheek and smile and I watch as my mom gets all emotional over our love.

"Thank you for keeping my daughter safe," Mom says as Aleister nods. "Lyra, you have something special in Aleister. Don't ever let him go."

"Never." I say. "He's my soulmate."

Aleister turns and kisses me again. As he holds me in his arms, I knew that deep down, my world would never be the same without him.

My mom sees Aleister's wounds and she tells me to get the medical kit to take care of him.

I nod and bring Aleister in the kitchen where the kit is under the sink.

I take it out and have him sit at the table as I clean out his bloodied knuckles and clean the cut on his forehead.

He kisses my hand as he let's me work on him. A few bandages later, Aleister looks better- less rugged and scraped up.

"Thank you, liefde." Aleister says. I nod with a small smile.

"Anything for you, babe." I say as I peck his lips with my own.

We're going to be okay. Now that I know that Devon isn't here to hurt me anymore. 


	16. Chapter 16: Skeletons

(Song: "Skeletons" by New Years Day. Well, now that Devon is out of the picture for the time being, I wanted to have Lyra and Aleister spend some more time in Blackpool together and have Book 1 end on a sweet note. Book 2 is coming, though, which will be called... Drum roll, please... Edge of The Damage! Stay tuned. xx -TM)

 _November 29th, 2018- Blackpool, England_.

Things have settled after Devon has been arrested and taken back to the US to be processed and booked in jail for the attempted murder charge for trying to shoot me and Aleister. I've felt grateful the last few days for having Aleister be here with me.

I know I'd probably be dead without having him protect me from Devon. With Aleister's help, my mom was able to get the window replaced and the glass is all cleaned up.

The wind blew through my crimson hair as Aleister and I walked alongside Central Pier- I wanted to take advantage of our last few days showing him where I grew up.

And the pier was a constant for me and my sister when we had bad days- we'd go on the rides and eat as much food as we wanted until we got sick to our stomachs together. I hear Lydia and her friends nearby, talking to each other.

My hand rests in Aleister's as we walked- I listen to the ocean below us, waves crashing. It's a peaceful feeling. Aleister kisses my head and I move to wrap my arms around his waist, my head on his shoulder.

"What's on your mind, Little Crow?" I look at him and shake my head- he moves to kiss my forehead.

"I've never felt this happy in a long time," I say. "When I was with Devon, I'd forgotten what it really feels like to be into someone and not having to be afraid of opening my door to them. Having them step in and understand what makes me tick as a human being."

Aleister pulls me aside so we're overlooking the view of the water. He brings me close, wrapping his arms around me, his chin on my head as he closes his eyes.

"If there's one thing I want you to always remember about our relationship," Aleister says, his voice is soft and loving. "Is that I want you to forget why Devon made you feel so lost inside. I want you to find yourself again."

I wrap my arms around his neck, his eyes open as he stares at me- cupping my cheek in his hand.

"It's because of you I don't feel so lost anymore, Shadow," I whisper as I take his hand in my own. "I started writing music again because you're in my life. I'm becoming stronger every day because you're here and I've never felt better about myself. I know I'd be dead if you weren't by my side- either by Devon or by my own demons."

Aleister smiles as he rests his forehead against mine.

"That's all I want for you," Aleister murmurs. "To not only be my Little Crow, but to be the best version of yourself."

I smile as he kisses me softly- I sink into his arms, his lips being my drug and the gasoline to my spark.

"Lyra," Aleister pulls away and in his right hand- he has a black and white diamond ring. My eyes widen, expecting a proposal from him and he laughs at my expression. "Baby, I'm not asking you to marry me right away, but I am giving you this. Just to show the world that you belong to me. We'll both know when it's the right time to get married."

Tears come into my eyes. "Aleister," I whisper, my voice shaky. "I promise to be yours."

He smiles and I take the ring from his hand, sliding it onto my right ring finger- the diamonds sparkling under the sunlight. He kisses my tattooed hand and my knuckles.

"I love you, Lyra," Aleister says. "And I look forward to the day when you become mine forever."

I smile and I kiss him again, passionately.

"Is that a ring? Are you guys engaged?!" I hear Lydia's voice and I roll my eyes- annoyed with the way that she ruined our moment.

"No, we're not engaged," Aleister chuckles. "I'm making a promise to your sister that if we want to get married later on, we will."

"That's kind of immature, don't you think?" Lydia says. "Giving her a promise ring? Why not give her an actual engagement ring?"

"I wasn't one for marriage throughout most of my life," Aleister explains. "If I'm promising to someday marry your sister, that's a big enough step for me. I love your sister very much and she's everything to me. She's all I could ever want. I'm not asking you to like my decision, Lydia. I'm asking you to at least respect our relationship."

"And stay out of our business, Lydia." I grumble. "What Aleister and I decide to do is our own choice. No one else has a say in our relationship."

Lydia rolls her eyes and walks away- I sigh and Aleister kisses my forehead, his lips linger there for a few minutes before he pulls back to look at me.

"We've all been through that phase," Aleister says with a laugh. "You have to remember that, liefde. Lydia's young so she has time to understand."

"Was that true? What you said about marriage?" I ask. Aleister looks at me and nods.

"I wasn't devoted to my past relationships as much as I am with you. Isla and Zelina never earned the love that I have for you." Aleister's voice takes on a warmer tone. "Sure. I'm grateful for what I learned from them but they'll never speak to me in the ways that you have."

I start crying because of how touched I feel but I also feel mad inside because of me crying.

"Aleister," I start to sob. "I-I don't even know what to say."

Aleister shushes me with a kiss. As we kissed, his thumb wipes away my fallen tears.

"You don't even have to say a single word, Lyra," Aleister whispers. "Just know I love you."

"I love you too, Aleister," I murmur as I knot my fingers in his hair. "I love you so much."

I watch him as he grins- holding me to his chest and kissing my hair once more.

On our last day before we left Blackpool, I started getting inspiration for my first single that I wanted to release. And I wrote it for Aleister- about being into someone and understanding their light and darkness, I called it "Skeletons" and I plan on releasing it at the end of the year.


End file.
